


Pre-School Precinct

by AnSam99



Series: School Days [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, Featuring some other characters from the show as kids, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jake is a pretty hyperactive kid, Terry is the best teacher, beginning of Amy and jake, dope denim crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnSam99/pseuds/AnSam99
Summary: Following the adventures of the squad as preschoolers all in the same class. Mr Jeffords is their teacher and Mr Holt their principal.Will show the start of friendships, romances, rivalries and all the other childhood stooooff. :)
Relationships: At some point introduction of Jenny Gildenhorn, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Some other original childhood romances along the way, Young Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago
Series: School Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086518
Comments: 44
Kudos: 40





	1. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of school, what will Mr Jeffords make of his new class.

“Now guys you don’t need to be scared, just remember everyone is just as scared as you,” Mr Jeffords said looking round his class at the 25 faces staring back at him. Make that 24; 5 year old Jake Peralta was daydreaming out the window.  
“It’s everyone’s first day, now we’ve got name tags and we’ve sorted your cubbies and done the tour,” he continued, he smiled at the young girl in the front desk who was furiously scribbling away everything he was saying and listening intently. Her name tag read ‘Amy’, so did her binder, her notebook, all her pens and even her erasers.  
“Now my name is Mr Jeffords, I’ll be your teacher for the year, it’s going to take me a week or so to remember all your names but don’t worry, Mr Jeffords has a good memory once I know them I won’t forget.” He said grinning.  
As he continued to scan the room he saw a hand in the air.  
“Yes, umm,” he squinted at the label, “Norm?”.  
The boy seemed unaware he had been called on.  
“Scully, that’s you!” The boy next to him, who’s name tag read Michael, said nudging him.  
“Oh right, can I go to the bathroom please?” He asked.  
“Yeah sure, it’s just to the left round the corner.” Mr Jeffords answered.  
Scully got up, but so did the boy next to him.  
“Umm Michael, where are you going?” Mr Jeffords asked.  
“Well I need the bathroom too,” he stated.  
“Well I should only really let one person go at a time, but seeing as it’s your first day, you can go. Mr Jeffords is feeling generous” he said kindly.  
The boys stumbled out the classroom and both turned right, so Terry had to run out and send them the other way.  
Once he was back, another man came through the door, he was wearing a suit and tie and nodded at Mr Jeffords.  
“Now class, this is the principal, Mr Holt.” Terry announced.  
“Hello boys and girls,” he said. There was a mumbled response of “hello Mr Holt”.  
“I would like to formally welcome you to the school, and wish you a pleasant education. It’s unlikely you’ll see a lot of me unless you do something really really good” Amy sat up straight in her seat, hanging on his every word. “Or really really bad. Mr Jeffords I’m going to sit in for a little while and observe. As you were” he said making his way towards the back.  
He sat down in chair against the wall, his attention was immediately caught by some children in the back row. There was a boy, who seemed to be reenacting some sort of movie scene with his hands and the girl next to him was colouring her nails with markers. Mr Jeffords followed Mr Holt’s gaze and his eyes too landed on this pair.  
“Umm Regina, is it?” He said.  
“I’m the great Gina Linetti!” She retorted, not even glancing up.  
“Ok sorry. Gina please could you put down your markers and pay attention.” He asked. She hesitated but followed his instructions, mainly because she had coloured all her nails.  
“And Jake? Can you stop fidgeting please and sit still?” He continued, moving on to the boy.  
“When’s recess?” Jake asked.  
“Not for a little while yet, first I’m going to go round the class and everyone is going to tell me something about themselves.” Mr Jeffords answered.  
“Do we get to play on that climbing frame thing?” Jake asked pointing out the window.  
“Yes, but not until it’s time for recess. So try to sit still, just a bit longer.” Terry assured.  
Hitchcock and Scully returned and made it back to their seats, apparently having mistakenly been to 3 different classrooms first.  
“Ok so now I’m going to go round the class and I want you to say your name, one thing about yourself and something you did this summer. Ok I’ll start. My name is Mr Jeffords, I love yogurt and this summer I went on holiday with my wife Sharon and are daughters to Los Angeles.” He said  
“Hey that’s where Die Hard is set!” Jake blurted out.  
“Yes Jake, but no calling out. And I think you’re a bit young for that movie anyway,” Terry said, he could see Jake was about to reply so he jutted in “Principal Holt, perhaps you would like to go next?”  
“Certainly, my name is Principal Raymond J Holt and I have a dog called Cheddar and on a day in June, which is classified as a summer month in the United States of America, I went with my husband Kevin to see the flutist Franz Bluheim in a concert hall.” He said, leaving faces of confusion across the classroom of 5 year olds.  
“Thankyou sir, who would like to go next?” Terry asked. The little girl at the front hand shot up immediately.  
“Yes, you,” Terry said.  
“I’m Amy Santiago, I’m very organised and love Math, over summer I tidied my whole room from top to bottom,” she said, as if expecting people to be impressed.  
“Well Thankyou Amy. How about you, umm where’s your name tag gone?” Terry asked the girl on the next desk.  
“I don’t want people to know who I am.” She said bluntly.  
“Well we can’t have that, these are your classmates, and soon they’ll be your friends,” Terry encouraged.  
“Ok fine, I’m Rosa, I like the colour black and over summer I went to a museum and look at the weapons exhibit,” she said before retreating back into her silent daze.  
“Umm ok, Thankyou Rosa,” Terry said, clearly concerned.  
“How about you?” Terry continued to go across the classroom. Hitchcock and Scully both said the same 3 things, Terry had to remind them they weren’t both called Scully. But Captain Holt was distracted, the boy at the back was daydream and continuously fidgeting. He got up from his chair and approached Jake’s desk silently.  
“What is your name?” He asked standing beside Jake.  
“Jake Peralta.” He replied.  
“Well Peralta, it is common courtesy to listen when your classmates are talking. Are you capable of that?” Mr Holt said in his monotone, that indicated neither anger or calmness.  
“I am listening.” Jake protested.  
“I refuse to believe someone who is moving so much and darting his head around the room is also listening.” Mr Holt replied, his demeanour unchanged.  
“I was multitasking” Jake said, grinning and swinging on his chair legs.  
“Sit properly on the chair. Keep still and then you have all the attributes require to pay attention.” Mr Holt demanded.  
Jake let his chair fall back to normal and pouted as he faced the rest of the class.  
“Thankyou Peralta.” Mr Holt said, returning to his seat.  
Mr Jeffords had got round nearly all the class now.  
“My name is Charles, I love my family and food and over summer we went on a Boyle Boys family vacation to a risotto camp!” He said very excitedly.  
“Thankyou Charles, two more to go. Umm Jake you first.” Terry said.  
“Ok I’m Jake, I like baseball and in summer me and my best friend Gina here, went to my Nana’s apartment and played cops and robbers for 5 hours.” He said.  
“Ok lovely, now Gina your turn.” Terry said.  
“Do I have to?” She asked.  
“Yes Gina, you’ve listened to everyone else, now it’s your turn.” He said.  
“I mean I wasn’t really listening, but whatever, I’m Gina, I’m amazing at dancing and over summer I hung out with Jake a lot,” she sighed.  
“Thankyou Gi-“ Terry started.  
“Is it time for recess now?” Jake interrupted.  
“Jake, remember what I said, no shouting out. But yes it is time for recess. So everyone stand behind your chair please.” Terry said. The class obeyed, but Jake started towards the door.  
“Jake, Mr Jeffords said wait behind your chairs.” Terry said raising his eyebrows.  
Jake huffed and trudged back to his chair.  
“Ok grab your coats from your cubbies and line up by the door,” Mr Jeffords said.  
The kids scattered off toward the locker room and Mr Holt made his way to the Terry at the front.  
“Thankyou Mr Jeffords.” He said.  
“No problem sir, I’ve got a good bunch this year,” Terry said.  
“Yes, let me no of any problems,” Mr Holt said, glancing at Jake.  
“Will do.” Terry smiled. 

The class scattered into different groups around the playground, the largest being around the climbing frame. Terry tried to keep an eye on everyone as well as listen to Amy performing ‘the itsy bitsy spider’ with her new friend Kylie. Hitchcock and Scully were sat on the floor eating snacks, sometimes dropping them on the ground and not even wiping them clean before popping them in their mouths. Rosa was sat on a bench on her own, with a disgusted look on her face as she observed everyone playing. Gina was demonstrating a dance routine to some classmates who were clearly intimidated by her. Charles was clapping and cheering as Jake went across the monkey bars.  
“Nice work Jakey, you’re so cool!” He kept exclaiming, in awe. Only encouraging Jake further. After half an hour it was time to go back inside.  
“Right everyone come and line up!” Terry called across the playground from the class door. Amy was already at the front with her friend Kylie behind. Slowly the line started to grow.  
“Jake and Charles hurry up please!” Terry called at the boys who were still at the climbing frame. Causing Charles to sprint to the line, but Jake just wanted one more go at the monkey bars, knowing everyone was now watching him.  
“Jake, I’m gonna count to 5! We’ve got more recess this afternoon, come and line up buddy!” He said. Jake finished the monkey bars and began to walk as slow as he possibly could towards to class.  
“5...4” Terry started in a warning tone, Jake continued at snail’s pace.  
“3...” still no speed increase.  
“2...” Terry said his tone slightly less calm.  
“1...” Terry hesitated and Jake charged forward landing in the line just as Terry said “0”.  
“Ok Thankyou, follow me guys,” Terry said his happy tone returning. 

The next hour passed without drama, the class got into groups and all drew a picture together. Amy’s team were the first to finish, due to her leadership and bossiness. Then it was time for lunch. Charles had brought a packed lunch and sat at a table with Jake, telling him every single thing about the food he was eating. Jake listened at first, he really liked Charles, but after 10 minutes of him waffling about the Mayo in his sandwich, Jake resorted to the occasion nod. Amy finished her food and started to clean her table, Gina then made Amy clean her table too. Hitchcock and Scully went back for extras and finally the bell for the end of lunch rang. 

“Now guys it’s time for a story. So come and sit on the carpet in front of me. Amy you don’t need to take notes sweetheart, just listen and enjoy the story.” Terry said, back in the class. The children gathered round Mr Jeffords and he began the story.  
After 5 minutes Jake was bored.  
“Hey Charles, is it recess after this?” He whispered.  
“Yes Jakey, I can’t wait to see you on the monkey bars again,” Charles said practically bouncing.  
“I’m going to try and do it where I skip ones, like the big kids do,” Jake said excitedly.  
“Jake, Charles. Shhh!” Mr Jeffords said looking up from the book.  
After about 5 more minutes Mr Jeffords looked up, most of the class were listening, but Hitchcock and Scully looked like they were asleep, Rosa was just staring at the floor, Gina as using a chair leg as a mirror and Jake was looking longingly out to the playground and fidgeting every 2 seconds.  
“Ok right end of story time. Now before recess!” Terry began and waited for Jake, who had raced to the door as soon as he’d closed the book, to sit back down. “I need everyone to sit at their desks and colour in these tags I have with your names on, to go on your cubbies.” He said. The class returned to their desk. Terry wondered round as they coloured, he really liked his class and was getting to know them, even the way they coloured said something about their character. Amy coloured hers with precision, no five year old has ever taken. Rosa just filled hers in in black, Hitchcock coloured Scully’s by accident, but Scully didn’t notice because he was colouring Hitchcock’s. Gina had outlined her name in black and coloured the letters in with the brightest, boldest pens. Charles had made the a look like an egg and the l look like bacon and Jake had scribbled on his so and was done in 3 seconds in the hope he would then be allowed out to recess. 

After 10 minutes, and constant impatient groans from Jake, everyone had finished and recess started. This time Amy and Kylie sat making Daisy chains, which Terry had encouraged Rosa to join in with. He was pleased to see her sitting with them, even if she was just tearing up grass and flowers. But it did leave him free to keep an eye on everyone else, his attention was mainly on the climbing frame, Gina was busy doing some strange pole dance on the fireman’s pole, Terry hoped she was just being an innocent kid. Charles was cheering on Jake as he launched himself across monkey bars, skipping 2 each swing. Terry looked across to check on Scully and Hitchcock, when he heard a distant “Charles I’m going to try and skip 3”. He didn’t register what he heard until he heard a definitive thud of a body hitting the ground. Everyone’s heads flicked round and there was a moment of silence, and then Jake’s screams erupted and echoed around the playground.  
Terry ran to Jake, who was crying in a heap on the ground, Charles trying to comfort him looking terrified.  
“What hurts buddy?” Terry asked, helping the boy sit up.  
“My...wrist...and.....my...knees” Jake sobbed, inhaling sharply after each word, before erupting back into cries.  
“Can you wriggle your toes ok?” Terry asked kindly, rubbing the boy’s back trying to calm him down.  
“Uh huh” Jake sobbed.  
“And you can still move your fingers?” Terry questioned.  
“Yeah,” Jake spluttered.  
“Ok that’s good, now I need you to calm down a bit, so just take some deep breaths with me, in and out!” Terry said calmly. Jake did, but the tears continued falling and he kept sobbing.  
“Ok buddy come on, let’s get you some first aid.” Terry said, scooping up the boy and putting him into a carry. Jake cried into his shirt, Terry tried to soothe him by rubbing his back.  
“Ok class I need everyone to follow me into the classroom,” he called, Jake sobs had slowed but Terry could still hear him whimpering. Everyone ran quickly in and sat at their desks.  
“Ok I’m going to run and get a teacher to sit with you while I sort out Jake, everyone be really grow up and good for 2 seconds.” Terry said, he left the room and looked up and down the corridor, Jake still clinging to him.  
“Ah Mrs Brookes, could you sit with my class for 10 minutes while I give Jake some first aid?” Terry asked.  
“Of course, I’ll read them a story,” she said, with a sympathetic glance at Jake.  
“Thankyou, ok come on buddy, you think you can walk?” Terry asked.  
“I’ll try.” Jake hiccuped, his tear stained face and red eyes looking at Terry.  
Mr Jeffords placed him down, as soon as his feet met the ground Jake cried in pain.  
“Ok I’ll carry you, it’s just down the corridor,” Terry said hoisting Jake, who was now crying again, back on to his shoulder. 

The first aid room was empty, Terry placed Jake on the nurses bed in the room and pulled up a chair and sat infront of him.  
“Ok let’s see your wrist first,” Terry said rolling up Jake’s sleeve, the boy flinches as the fabric brushed his skin. It revealed some cuts and grazes, not too deep.  
Jake had calmed down to hiccuping and the occasional splutter.  
“Ok I’m gonna quickly wipe the dirt out and then put some bandaids on ok. It will sting when I wipe it, so you need to be brave ok?” Terry said looking at the snuffling Jake.  
“Like John Mcclane?” Jake hiccoughed.  
“Yeah like John Mcclane, you think you can do that?” Terry asked.  
“Ok,” he said, uncertain.  
Mr Jeffords got an antibacterial wipe and gave Jake a reassuring look and then proceeded to wipe away all the grit and dirt. Jake whimpered slightly and shut his eyes. Terry quickly placed a couple of bandaids over the cuts.  
“Ok finished, well done dude!” Terry said, which instigated a proud grin from Jake.  
“Right now I need to see your knee,” Terry said, starting to roll up Jake’s jeans. It revealed two big bloody cuts. Jake whimpered when he saw all the blood.  
“Hey don’t worry, it looks worse then it is, I’ll wipe all the blood away and then just put a slightly bigger bandaid on. Okay?” Terry said comfortingly, looking Jake in the eye. Jake nodded. He wiped away the blood, grinning when he looked up to see Jake with his eyes closed and face scrunched up. And then reached for 2 bigger band aids, he put them on and secured them with some medical tape.  
“All done, wow man you were so brave!” Terry praised, standing up. Jake’s face burst with pride. Mr Jeffords put out his hand for a high five, which Jake returned enthusiastically.  
“You ready to try walking?” Terry asked.  
“Ok,” Jake said, no longer any sign of crying, apart from his blotchy face and tear tracks across his cheeks.  
Terry lifted him down from the bed on to his feet and Jake looked up at him smiling.  
“Ok, let’s go back to class!” Terry said, taking Jake’s hand. On the way down the corridor Jake babbled about “being as brave as John Mcclane” and die hard until they reached the classroom.  
“Thankyou Mrs Brookes,” Terry said when they got back to class. “Well guys there’s only 10 minutes till it’s time to go home, how about we play a little game of Simon Says?” Terry asked, much to the delight of the class. Gina just wanted to be Simon. 

10 minutes flew by and then it was time for Terry to get the kids on the bus. They gathered up their coats and bags and lined up. Terry gave everyone a high five on their way onto the bus, Rosa wanted just a casual nod and Hitchcock and Scully just high fived eachother when they saw Terry’s hand.  
Terry watched as the bus drove away, he heard footsteps come up behind him.  
“Well Mr Jeffords, I think this could be a good year!” Mr Holt declared.  
“The very best!” Terry said smiling.  
They headed inside, ready for whatever the school year was going to bring.


	2. Paint, Sand and Injections!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s another day at school and Mr Jeffords has his work cut out. A chaotic art lesson see even Amy in trouble. At recess with Principal Holt on duty, Jake finds himself in hot water. And then it’s time for the dreaded injections, which strikes fear into all the squad, particularly Rosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m British, trying to write all American, I have no idea what the discipline system is in American so I’m just gonna stick with what I know.  
> \- the name on the board is like a warning   
> \- a cross next to your name, is a behaviour point (maybe similar to a demerit, I don’t really know) but basically it gets recorded and the amount of Behaviour points you have goes on your report card and if you get too many you parents gets told.  
> \- a second cross is a detention 
> 
> And that’s the system I mean then I just add in some timeouts every now and again and getting sent out of class, but that’s pretty standard across the world I think. 
> 
> Enjoyyyy

“Mr Jeffords look look!” Jake said running up to Terry’s desk, proudly presenting his painting, which consisted of lots of different colour splats, which was apparently a police car.   
“Ay Jake that’s great go and put it on your desk” Terry said smiling.   
Jake hurried off, leaving Terry to finish his work.   
Gina and Rosa were bored of painting, Gina had finished her portrait of herself and Rosa had just painted the whole page black. They had resorted to flicking paint at Amy, who every now and again noticed and turned round and said “cut it out”.  
She would then continue with her painting of the school, she was hoping would be good enough to show the principal. Amy was just admiring her handiwork, when a big splat flew past her ear and landed straight on the painting.  
“Wheyyy good shot!” She heard Gina congratulate Rosa. Well they had gone too far this time and Amy had had enough. She picked up her brush dipped it in some paint and then, forgetting all her teachers per instincts, flicked it straight at Gina and Rosa.  
“This means war!” Gina shouted as she saw the paint splatter on her shirt.   
The three girls lunged for the paint pots and flicked with fury. Terry heard the ruckus and looked up from his desk, shocked to see Amy was part of the chaos.   
“Enough!!” He shouted. The paint battle ceased. Ant immediately hung her head in shame, meanwhile Rosa and Gina admired the mess they’d made.   
“No time for round 2!” Jake called, from his seat.  
“Jake be quiet!” Terry began, as he glared at the 3 girls. “That is not ok, I am so disappointed in you girls, especially you Amy, I am shocked!” He said.  
Amy looked as though she wanted to cry.   
“Right all 3 of you, clean up this mess. Then find yourselves a corner and sit in it. Your names are going on the board under the sad face!” Terry finished.  
Amy darted off to get some tissues and furiously began scrubbing the floor, Rosa and Gina joined her but with much less enthusiasm. After the paint had been cleared they each sat in a corner.   
“Ha Amy’s in timeout! Amy’s in trouble!”  
Jake taunted. Amy burst into tears.  
“Jake! Now you can go and sit in timeout as well and your name is going on the board too!” Terry declared.   
A little smile flickered across Amy’s face.   
Jake huffed and the made his way to the only remaining empty corner.   
“Scully take your paintbrush out your mouth! No Hitchcock that doesn’t mean you can put yours in your mouth!” Terry said, starting to become exasperated.   
After 5 minutes Terry freed the 4 from their corners. As they were making their way back to their desks, Jake checked to see if Terry was looking and then grabbed one of the paint covered brushes.   
“Hey Gina?” He said, a mischievous glint in his eye, she turned and he splattered her. Gina launched for another brush and returned a splat. They darted round the classroom, laughing, trying to dodge eachothers aims.   
“Hey!” Terry shouted getting up from his desk and marching toward Jake and Gina who were both practically wrestling while flicking eachother. Terry reached the scrabbling pair and pulled them apart.   
“Stop it!” He said. But Jake tried his luck at one last shot at Gina. “I said enough!” Terry said snatching the brushes out of their two hands.   
“Right I think that’s the end of art class, everyone put your paintings on the drying rack and then come and sit on the carpet for story time before recess,” Terry announced. He the took Jake’s wrist in one hand and Gina’s in another. “Right you two, with me!” He said leading the across the room. He sat down in his chair and placed Jake at the front on the carpet one side of him and Gina on the other.   
The carpet began to fill up and Terry begun the story. 

Principal Holt was busy getting ready to be on duty for recess. He buttoned up his coat immaculately, then check the clock and saw it was time to begin his 45 second journey to the playground. Arriving at the playground precisely as lessons ended. He took his place in the spot he had deducted had the best vantage point and started his patrol.   
“Hello Principal Holt!” Amy said with her biggest smile on her way past him. She loved recess on a Wednesday best when he supervised instead of Terry. Amy and Kylie made their way to the sandpit where they began to build uniform sandcastles, ones that look like they had been built by Mr Holt himself. Hitchcock and Scully were being chased by Rosa and Gina, their faces looked terrified. But they had made the mistake of taking Rosa’s ice cream so now they had to pay. Charles had convinced Jake to come and play kitchen in the sandpit. Jake watched as Charles slowly moulded all different foods, he’d never even heard of. Kylie and Amy were sitting a little away from him and Charles, this was a golden opportunity to Jake. So he grabbed a little handful of soft sand and said: “wow look at this brand new pen I’ve found!”. Immediately Amy’s head shot round, just as Jake released his handful of sand, right into her face.   
“Peralta!” Holt called. “No throwing sand!”.  
Jake pulled a face and turned back round to help Charles.   
“No throwing sand Peralta!” Amy kept muttering.   
Jake kept thinking about how annoying Amy is.   
“Yo Jake!” Gina shouted, “come play with us!”.  
Charles looked happy enough, pleasing himself with whatever he was creating. He nodded at Jake.  
“Ok coming!” Jake replied, he got up and ran for and charged straight through Amy and Kylie’s sandcastle village, trampling it all.   
“Hey!!” Kylie and Amy exclaimed.   
“Ha, nice work Jake!” Rosa called.   
“Jacob!” Mr Holt shouted, marching towards the scene. “Apologise to the girls!” He ordered. Jake pouted and stared at the ground. “Peralta, we are waiting,” he warned.  
“Sorry,” Jake muttered.   
“Thankyou, now you can come and sit with me for the rest of recess!” Holt said.  
“What that’s not fair, I wanna play with Gina!” Jake protested, crossing his arms, the pout growing on his face.   
“Everyone else resume playing!” Holt called around the playground, he then crouched down to Jake’s level. “Peralta, you threw sand at Amy, which goes against playground conduct, you then destroyed hers and Kylie’s building, that they have been working on all of recess. So must now come and sit out for the rest of the playing period.” Holt said.   
Jake wanted to argue, but Holt didn’t give him the chance, as soon as he’d finished his little speech he returned to his vantage point.   
“Peralta, do not make me have to count backwards from 5, like some gameshow host,” Holt said, the piercing eye contact made Jake squirm and he hurried to Holt.   
“Now sit,” Holt said plainly.   
Jake did so, sulking as he looked round the playground at all his friends playing.   
“Michael and Norm!” Holt called.  
“They won’t respond to that,” Jake said.   
“No talking in timeout. Hitchcock and Scully, sand is not for eating. The grains are tiny glass particles!” Holt called.  
“I’ve ate glass before!” Hitchcock replied.   
“Well do not eat it again!” Holt called as the boys reached for more. They shrugged and wandered off to see if they could see anything else edible.   
The classroom door opened and Terry came out, after finally clearing up the classroom.   
“Principal Holt,” he greeted, before looking down at Jake and raising his eyebrows. “Jake?”.   
“Yes I’m afraid Peralta has broken playground conduct twice, in the recess period.” Holt said.   
“Well that’s not good, especially considering, he has already been in timeout today and has his name on the board. So now when we go back in I’m going to have to put a cross next to your name. And what would that mean Jake?” Terry asked.   
“I get a behaviour point,” Jake said, starting to regret his actions.   
“If my calculations are correct that would be Peralta’s 8th behaviour point,” Principal Holt proposed.   
“Yes, not very good for 2 and a half weeks. Gina has 2 behaviour points and Rosa has 1, but nobody else has any.” Terry said to Mr Holt.   
“So Jacob, are you going to try and behave and not get any more behaviour points?” Holt asked the young boy.   
Jake was ashamed of himself, but he was more worried, he wasn’t sure how many behaviour points you had to get before they called your parents. The school calling his dad or his mum, was his idea of hell.  
“Yes I’ll be really good!” Jake promised.   
“Ok, come on then buddy,” Terry said taking Jake’s hand and nodding Principal Holt goodbye. They made their way to the classroom door and Jake realised he was going to be in front of Amy in the line.   
“Ok come and line up guys!” Terry called, Amy shot across the playground, horrified to see someone was already there. She rushed behind Jake, with an ashamed look on her face.   
“Well look who’s second, I’m the teachers pet now!” Jake jeered, blobbing his tongue out.  
“Jake, what did we just talk about over there, that’s not your best behaviour!” Terry said sternly.  
“Sorry Mr Jeffords,” Jake said, much to Amy’s delight. Her mood only brightened when they got into class and she saw Mr Jeffords put a cross next to Jake’s name, she knew full well that he now had 6 more behaviour points than anyone else. 

The rest of the morning Jake did try, he managed only to be told to be quiet on occasion. Terry could see the amount of effort the boy was putting in, it wasn’t easy when Gina and Charles were trying to distract him constantly. Amy didn’t like the praise Jake was getting, his work was still messy, his writing was still illegible and he still got told off for talking. But when lunchtime arrived there had been no real incidents.   
“Ok guys, you can go down to the cafeteria now. And remember our class’s injection time is about half an hour after lunch.” Terry said.   
The injection news sent a shockwave through the class.   
“Don’t worry guys it will be fine, I’m coming with you, now go and get some food.” Terry said.   
Eventually they started to file out.  
“Good job Jake! I’ll let Principal Holt know how good you were this lesson.” Terry called as Jake passed his desk, much to Jake’s pleasure and Amy’s dismay. 

Hitchcock and Scully loved that lunch time, they got extras as most people were too worried about the injections to eat. Other than Charles, it takes a lot to stop Charles from eating, and Jake couldn’t resist the cookie and chocolate bar in his lunch. 

After lunch the class was very quiet, most eyes were on the clock counting down the minutes until they would be going down to the nurses office. Most hadn’t been scared until everyone else started getting scared and the fear had just had a domino effect across the whole class. Eventually the clock reached half past.   
“Ok guys come and line up at the door,” Terry said as comforting as he could, watching all their terrified faces.   
The class was silent on the way down to the nurse, even Jake and Gina. Once they got there, he took them into the waiting room and they sat in the chairs round the wall, all eyes on the door, knowing that was where the injections were happening.   
“Ok so you don’t need to be frightened, it doesn’t hurt, if you’re really scared just screw up your eyes, it’s so quick guys,” Terry assured.   
The nurse came out and smiled at them and then reiterated that they had nothing to be afraid of. She then took the first kid in, she was going to work round the room from left to right, which would leave Jake, Gina, Rosa and Charles to be going last.   
Most of the kids calmed down when they saw the first few kids coming back out alive and not phased by the situation.   
Hitchcock and Scully said they didn’t even feel theirs, which the nurse found quite concerning. As the room started to get quieter with kids going back to class once they were done, the anticipation grew in the squad. Rosa was shaking and Gina was clutching Jake, Charles looked like he was about to burst into tears and Jake was busy trying to work out how to escape. Amy was sat about 4 seats away from them and was the next to go. When she was called she took a big deep breath, Terry gave her a thumbs up on her way past. 1 minute later she came out the door, proudly brandishing the sticker she had been given by the nurse.   
Soon Charles was the next to go, he instantly burst into tears when his name was called.   
“Hey come on Charles, you want me to come and hold your hand while she does it?” Terry said kindly.   
Charles nodded and took Terry’s hand and followed him through the door. Jake waited, certain he was going to hear screams, but there was no sound. Then the door opened and Charles came out, he was no longer crying. It was now Gina’s turn.  
“Mr Jeffords can you hold my hand too?” Gina asked, putting on some fake tears.   
“Of course Gina, come on,” he said.   
With Gina gone that meant Jake was next, he didn’t know what to do. But before he could act the door opened and the nurse motioned for him. His feet just led him in and he sat on the chair, much to the annoyance of his head.   
“Right ok, it will just feel like a scratch okay?” The nurse said, but then she picked up the needle and Jake’s body synced back up to his head.   
“Noooooo!” He screamed and ran out the door.   
“Woah, no you don’t!” Terry said, catching Jake before he could get out the waiting room. Jake struggled and struggled, but a 5 year old was no match for the muscle machine that was Terry Jeffords.   
“Noooooo let me go!” Jake screeched.  
“Jake calm down, you’ll be fine,” Terry assured restraining him.   
The nurse came closer and tried to motion Terry to bring Jake in.  
“Nooooo, I don’t want it I don’t want it!” Jake cried, tears now pouring down his face. He kicked and screamed but Terry just walked him, sort of dragged him, into the nurses room. Jake managed to grip to the door frame, but Terry just prized his fingers off and then picked Jake up. Mr Jeffords sat down in the chair, with a struggling Jake being restrained on his lap.   
“Noooo!” Jake sobbed.  
“Jake sweetheart, it’s really quick and you’ll get a sticker for being so brave!” The nurse encouraged. She began to pick up her stuff. Jake struggled with all his might, desperate to escape Terry’s grasp. As the nurse approached with the needle, Terry rolled up Jake’s sleeve, with one hand and restrained him with the other hand.   
“Right Jake just keep still,” the nurse said.   
Jake made a last ditch attempt to escape but Terry stilled him.   
“Okay here we go!” The nurse said, she then jabbed his arm. It didn’t hurt too much and he looked down with his tear stained face at the bandaid she put on it. Terry released the now sniffling boy.   
“Well done Jake!” He praised.   
“Now Jake come here,” the nurse said holding a sticker sheet in her hand.   
She placed one on his shirt and he beamed with pride as Terry led him out the room and told him to go back to class.   
He turned to the only child left in the waiting room and was shocked to see Rosa sat their sobbing.   
“Rosa what’s the matter?” He asked rushing over to her.   
“I’m...scared...of...needles!” She spluttered.   
“You don’t need to be afraid, look everyone else has done it, and you’re just as brave as them!” He said kindly, putting his hand on her shoulder.   
It took about five more minutes of comfort and encouragement before Rosa let Terry lead her into the nurses room. At soon as the nurse was by her side she erupted and began screaming: “stab me! Stab me! Come on stab me woman!!!! Staaaaaaabb meeeeeeeee!!!”.   
Yep, Terry certainly had a lively bunch this year.


	3. Fights and Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyle is being bullied, can Jake help him out. Meanwhile Amy, Gina and Rosa all becoming ....... friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be chapters focusing on all the different characters, just had a few good ideas for Jake, but the others will get some storylines, I promise.

Charles Boyle hated the school bus ride in the morning, especially the first 20 minutes before Jake gets on. Seth Dozerman makes his life hell, the bullying had been constant for nearly the whole 3 months they’d been at school. The bus ride is the worst, he steals his food, his money, ruins his homework and books. They were just approaching Jake’s stop as Seth continued to launch things at Charles head. Dozerman had never been caught by the bus driver and had mastered the art of bullying without teachers knowing.  
Charles’ heart leapt when he saw Jake.  
“Hey Jakey, what did you have for breakfast?” He asked excitedly as Jake sat next to him.  
“Oh I didn’t have anything I think my Dad must have got back really late and left early or something because he forgot to make me anything,” Jake said, with a slight sadness.  
Dozerman started to launch things at Charles again.  
“Quit it Dozerman!” Jake snapped.  
“Shut up Peralta, what’s it got to do with you,” Dozerman taunted, throwing a book at Charles.  
“Leave Charles alone!” Jake said firmly.  
“Or you’ll do what?” Seth said raising his eyesbrows, then throwing a book at Jake hitting him straight in the face.  
The anger bubbled through Jake and he picked up objects Seth had been throwing and launched them straight back at him.  
“Cut it out back there!” The bus driver warned.  
The boys continued in there war, Charles hid behind his backpack.  
“Peralta sit down!!” The bus driver shouted to no avail.  
“Peralta is throwing things at me sir and I didn’t do anything!” Seth called. 

Mr Jeffords was standing at the bus stop waiting for his class. The first bus pulled up and out came Rosa and Gina giggling about something, probably inappropriate. Amy greeted him as she steeped off the bus with a pile of books. Terry then did his daily ritual of going on to the bus to wake up Hitchcock and Scully. Then he returned to his position as he saw the other bus coming down the street. He smiled ready to start the day, but the bus driver looked weird, he kept turning round in his seat and shouting things, looking quite annoyed and panicked. The bus pulled up and the driver opened the doors and motioned for Terry to get on. Once on the bus the scene that met Terry was not what he wanted to see to start the day. Boyle looked like he was close to tears, Jake was launching things at Dozerman, who was subtly taunting him while protecting himself with a backpack.  
“Enough!” Terry shouted.  
Jake stopped throwing things and looked towards Terry.  
“What the hell is going on!” Terry said.  
“Peralta started to attack Seth with books, throwing them even though I kept telling him not to, from what I can see it was unprovoked,” the bus driver said.  
“It wasn’t, I was protecting Bo-“ Jake started.  
“You should not be throwing books at people!” Terry said sternly. “Right everyone go and sit with the rest of the school in assembly, Jake stay where you are, Seth come here please,” Terry said.  
The rest of the bus filed out, on his wait Terry felt someone pull his sleeve and saw it was Charles.  
“Seth started it sir,” he said.  
“Ok Thankyou Boyle, go and join everyone else,” Terry said, Charles left, leaving Terry and the two boys. He looked between them, Jake was now sulking and sat with a big pout on his face. Dozerman had a cockiness about him.  
“Seth you have a detention for throwing things at Charles Boyle, that is not allowed and I do not want to hear of a repeat of this behaviour!” Terry said.  
“What but Peralta-“ Seth started to protest but Terry shot him a look that silenced him. Mr Jeffords pointed out the door and Seth wandered off to assembly.  
“Jake get your butt down here,” he called.  
Jake trudged down to the front of the bus.  
“You know not to behave like that, so the only explanation is that Dozerman did something to aggravate you, something so bad, like hurting your best friend. Am I right?” Terry said.  
Jake nodded.  
“Well personally I don’t think I should punish someone for being a good friend, as long as that someone promises they will handle that situation differently in the future and tell an adult?” Terry said.  
Jake looked up and smiled at Terry.  
“Okay,” he said.  
“Right come on assembly,” Terry said leading Jake off to join the rest of the school. 

“Mr Jeffords, I was wondering where you’d got to, your class was teacher-less, they are in the hall, assembly just finished,” Mr Holt said.  
“Sorry sir, I had to sort an issue on the buses out,” Terry replied.  
“Trouble?” Holt said raising his eyebrows and glancing at Jake who squirmed.  
“All sorted out now sir,” Terry said smiling.  
“Good, Peralta you have decreased your monthly detention total by 37% in the last month, I do not want to see it go back up. Don’t let yourself down,” Holt said looking at Jake.  
“Okay sir,” Jake said.  
Holt marched off down the corridor to his office.  
“Come on let’s go and get everyone else,” Terry said. 

“Right stop talking, Gina!” Terry shouted. Gina shot him a cheeky smile and turned away from Rosa to listen to Mr Jeffords.  
“Ok so you’re in pairs, Amy, Gina and Rosa you’ll have to be a three, and there’s a Math worksheet on the desk, I want you to work through it as a group, it incorporates everything we’ve learnt so far, so hopefully if one of you doesn’t understand something the others can explain,” Terry said.  
Amy snapped up the worksheet and scanned it, mentally checking she knew the methods for all the questions.  
“So do you wanna just do it and me and Gina can talk,” Rosa said to Amy.  
“I’m too pretty for Math,” Gina said looking at her nails.  
“I mean we’re meant to do it as a group so I could show you how, if you wanted?” Amy said, a little nervously. She wrote all three of their names at the top of the sheet. Gina then grabbed it and rewrote her name in neon pink marker.  
“Ok then how do you do question one?” Rosa asked, with no enthusiasm in her voice.  
Amy grinned, answering questions was her favourite thing. “Ok well...” she began and poured out her knowledge to the two girl. Rosa’s eyebrows started to turn from a frown to a slight hint of impressed and Gina even glanced up from her nails from time to time. Amy beamed as she took them through the sheet. 

Charles had been emotionless all lesson, he hadn’t tried to high five Jake once, he was miserable. Jake glared at Dozerman across the room.  
“Charles come on, maybe it’s all over now, we finally stood up to him, he won’t be mean to you again,” Jake said.  
“I don’t know Jake, if it’s not him there’ll be someone else, it always happens to us Boyle boys,” Charles sighed glumly.  
“Ok well if anyone tries to be mean to you I’ll protect you!” Jake promised.  
Charles’ face did light up a bit at this prospect. 

“Wow Amy you’re really smart,” Rosa said. Amy smiled.  
“Yeah Amy you’re a massive nerd,” Gina said.  
“Aww you guys, Thankyou,” Amy said.  
They were the first group to finish and as a treat Terry let them go and get their snacks and start snack time early.  
“Damn Amy you’re the best girl,” Gina said.  
Amy went to sit in her usual spot, by the bookshelves.  
“Yo come sit with us,” Rosa called from where she was sitting at the window with Gina.  
“Yeah look from here you can see all the handsome pe teachers running round on the field,” Gina said, staring across the field.  
“Yeah and you can see all the kids failing at sports,” Rosa said, laughing as a kid fell at the hurdles.  
Amy sat down with them, she felt special, they weren’t teasing her for once, she was being included. 

“Right guys go and get your snack and then come and get a carton of milk from the front,” Terry said, going round the room to collect all the sheets.  
Charles heart sunk when he remembered Dozerman had taken his food, Jake offered him some Jelly Worms but his pallet couldn’t bare the processed sugar chemicals. They sat down with their milk and Jake tried to cheer Charles up by talking about Genevieve, the girl in the year above Charles had a crush on. Just as Boyle started to perk up Dozerman sat opposite them. He was eating Charles’ food.  
“Go away Seth,” Jake said.  
“No im eating my food, what is this homemade sushi,” Seth taunted rubbing his stomach.  
“Give Charles his food back!” Jake warned.  
“No, but I’m actually quite full up,” Dozerman said, he then leaned over and tipped the contents of Charles’ lunch in the bin. A cry of despair escape Boyle. That was it for Jake, no one messes with Charles, especially not his food. Jake slammed his fist down on his carton of milk and the contents exploded and covered Dozerman, who stood there in shock. The sound silenced the room.  
Terry wandered over, dumbfounded at the scene of a milk covered Dozerman and a open mouthed but very pleased Jake and Boyle’s head was just darting back and fourth between the two.  
“Outside,” Terry said to Jake, who was trying to suppress his laughter.  
“Go and stand outside, get in the corridor now!” Terry roared, causing Jake to jump and scurry out the room.  
Charles mopped up the milk while Terry helped Dozerman to clean himself up. 

Meanwhile Amy was helping Rosa and Gina with their homework, Gina had even offered Amy an invite to her birthday party, she did spend 20 minutes talking in depth about the presents she wanted though. But Amy was happy, maybe school wasn’t just about work. 

20 minutes after the incident Terry settled the class down and got them to do some silent reading or in Gina’s case drawing as she didn’t want to read about other people she just wanted to draw herself. He then decided he better go and deal with Jake.  
The young boy was slouched against the wall, still obviously pleased.  
“Get off the wall!” Terry said crossing his arms as he closed the door behind him.  
Jake stood up straight.  
“I am so annoyed with you, did you not listen to what I said to you this morning, you didn’t even make it until lunchtime,” Terry said frustrated.  
Jake’s proudness faded and he stared at the floor.  
“Sorry,” he muttered.  
“Well now you can join Dozerman in detention. You need to get Charles to come and speak to a teacher about this bullying we can’t do anything unless he tells us, because at the moment all we’re seeing is you lashing out,” Terry said.  
Jake nodded and followed Terry back inside. 

Lunchtime came and Amy, Gina and Rosa sat together, they were laughing and joking. Busy creating a girl gang, Amy was taking notes of everything Rosa and Gina mentioned. Jake was busy talking to Charles, they had decided to report Dozerman but Charles wanted to eat the lunch that Jake had bought for him first.  
Dozerman wandered over to them, Charles braced himself for attack and Jake tensed up.  
“Hey Boyle what’s this?” Seth said holding up a bag full of the remainder of Boyles food he’d stolen this morning.  
“Ah come on Seth, please that my favourite, my Dad only makes that once a month,” pleaded Charles his eyes fixed on the food.  
“Give it back to him Seth,” Jake said.  
“But I don’t want to,” Dozerman replied, he then swiped Charles’ tray of the food Jake had bought him off the table, sending it crashing to the floor. Jake stood up ready to fight but, managed to restrain himself.  
“Back off!” Jake warned.  
Seth pushed Boyle who fell back off his seat onto the floor.  
“Hey Boyle maybe I should give your lunch to Jake considering he’s never had a lunch made by a dad before!” Seth teased. As soon as the words left Seth’s mouth something in Jake clicked. A mixture of anger and sadness flowed through his veins and propelled him towards Dozerman, his fist colliding with Seth’s nose. The two wrestled on the floor.  
“Fight. Fight. Fight!” Gina chanted, Rosa joining in.  
The on duty teacher ran off the get assistance. Seth punched Jake in the chest and they rolled around on the floor as Jake kicked furiously at Dozerman landing a good punch to his jaw. 

“Mr Jeffords! Mr Jeffords! There’s a fight in the cafeteria. Jake Peralta and Seth Dozerman are punching the living daylights out of eachother!” Mrs Brookes said charging into the staff room. Mr Jeffords huffed and got to his feet.  
“Bring them straight to my office,” Mr Holt said.  
Terry nodded and charged down the corridor to the cafeteria. He could hear the chanting as he got close. Mrs Brookes hurried along beside him.  
“I didn’t see how it started,” she said.  
“I can imagine what went on,” Terry said. He burst through the doors and the chanting ceased apart from Gina.  
“No don’t stop just cause Jeffords is here,” she said.  
Terry rushed forward and tried to pull the two boys apart but both were adamant to get the last punch in. He managed finally to hand Seth to Mrs Brookes and keep a hold of Jake. Jake was struggling furiously trying to get to Dozerman, there were tears in the boy’s eyes, Terry had never seen this side to Jake. That happy, go lucky, cheeky, class clown was nowhere to be seen. Instead he was having to restrain this young boy who was so full of sadness and anger, struggling to manage the velocity of his own emotions.  
“Calm down, calm down!” Terry soothed and Jake twisted and turned in his grip. He motioned to Mrs Brookes to take Seth up to the office.  
Jake had stilled and Terry loosened his grip, grabbing the boy’s hand and leading him out of the room, all eyes still on them.  
Mr Jeffords looked down at Jake as they walked to the office, a single tear slid down his cheek but Jake wiped it away hurriedly. He knew the kid was in trouble but he wanted to help him, something was going on that Jake wasn’t saying. 

They got to the office and the door was open, Dozerman was already sat in front of Holts desk.  
“Come in Mr Jeffords,” Holt called.  
Terry sat down in the chair with Dozerman to his left and then Jake sat in the chair to his right.  
“We’ll do you have anything to say Peralta. Mrs Brookes said it was you who threw the first punch. I’ve heard Dozerman’s side of the story, his account indicates that you instigated the fight and he fought back in self defence. He also said that this is the third time today you have attacked him,” Holt said firmly.  
Jake just shrugged and stared at the ground.  
“Sir can I talk to you for a minute?” Mr Jeffords asked.  
“Boys there are 4 chairs outside my door, please go and reside in one, do not talk to each other and any fighting will result in severe punishment,” Holt said. Jake and Dozerman vacated.  
“This isn’t really Peralta’s fault, Dozerman has been bullying Charles, all the incidents today have been Jake trying to protect his friend,” Terry said.  
“I see. He has still attacked a pupil on 3 different occasions, we do not tolerate violence in the school, just one of those occurrences would usually have resulted in suspension,” Holt said.  
“I know he did wrong, I’m not saying don’t punish him. I’m just saying I should have stepped in earlier with the bullying, Jake was just protecting his friend and taking matters into his own hands. Dozerman is the one who needs reprimanding,” Terry said.  
Holt’s expression neither indicated that he agreed or disagreed with what had been said but he called both boys back in.  
“Dozerman, it would seem you instigated the fights, maybe not physically, but. verbally. Bullying is not tolerated in this school, you are suspended for 2 weeks, go and sit back outside my office my secretary will call your mother to come and collect you,” Holt said, a smile appearing across Terry’s face. Dozerman got up, Holt left no room for argument so he had to comply.  
“Oh and leave Charles Boyle alone, if I hear of any incidents you will be out of this school for good,” Holt warned.  
He turned back to Jake, who was sat tapping his fingers apprehensively.  
“You haven’t made the best of starts Peralta, your behaviour has been highlighted from the very first day, something I thought was starting to improve. Then you decide to get into fights, 3 in one day. The school does not tolerate violence, although you had a valid reason to be angry, you must not retaliate to antagonists. This cannot go unpunished, I’m going to call you father and have him come in to discuss today’s events,” Holt said.  
The look of horror spread across Jake’s face instantly.  
“Please don’t call my dad, please!” Jake begged tears starting to well up in his eyes.  
“I’m afraid Mr Peralta, I have to, you need to know your behaviour was wrong and your parents need to know what’s been going on,” Holt said. “Now go and sit outside while we wait for your father to arrive,”  
Jake slumped down in the seat, Dozerman sat staring at the floor in silence. Jake brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them as his tears began to flow. His dad was going to be so disappointed, Jake knew how busy he was and now he was having to come and pick him up. Maybe his Mom might come instead, he hoped. Jake cried and cried, Terry came out and called Dozerman’s parents. The sobbing Jake caught his attention before he dialled for Roger Peralta.  
“Please don’t call my dad!” Jake sobbed.  
Terry crouched down in front on the big placing his hand on Jake’s knee.  
“Hey buddy it’s ok, your Dads just coming in for a chat,” Terry comforted, but it’s only led to another sob from Jake.  
“He’s going to be so disappointed in me,” Jake cried hysterically.  
“Well I’m afraid we have to do this, the best thing you can do is be on your best behaviour from now on, I’m sure your dad would be so proud of you if you could do that,” Terry suggested.  
Jake just buried his head in his hands, Terry sighed and went to make the call. 

A little while later Dozerman’s parents arrived, they went into Holts office and emerged minutes later, Dozerman was sobbing as his mother lectured how they’d never been so ashamed. Jake’s tears only started to fall more as the anticipation of his dads arrival grew. Gina and Charles walked by on their way to gym, they each gave him a big hug. Gina even managed to calm him down and stop him crying, promising Jake she would help him no matter what his dad did. 

The secretary’s phone rang.  
“Mr Holt, Roger Peralta is in reception!” She called.  
“Send him down,” Holt replied.  
Jake’s lip quivered. Moments later the doors at the end of the corridor burst open.  
“What the hell Jake! I play catch with you for 10 minutes on the weekend and this is how you repay me.” Roger Peralta shouted marching towards Jake. “I was really busy, I was in the middle of a date, I mean I was in the middle of work!” He finished.  
“I’m really sorry dad,” Jake pleased his eyes welling up.  
“I was in a meeting and if that person doesn’t want to see me again because I had to leave, I’m getting rid of your Die Hard DVD,” Roger warned.  
“Mr Peralta, if you’d like to come in to my office I can explain today’s incidents,” Holt said.  
They sat down opposite Holt, Jake’s staring at his father, observing his facial expressions with a heartbroken look on his face. Terry looked between the two Peraltas.  
“Well I’m afraid Jake hasn’t exactly been a great pupil since he got here. But I’m afraid today he was in an altercation with another pupil, although he was defending a friend the school doesn’t tolerate this behaviour,” Holt began.  
“What’s does that mean, you kicking him out, I don’t know how this stuff works, his mom handles him, why didn’t you call her,” Roger said, bored by the scenario.  
“No Jacob is going spend every recess and lunchtime for the next week outside my office doing work, but this should be taken as a warning, future incidents will result in serious punishment,” Holt said.  
“You brought me in to tell me that, it’s not my fault he’s turned out like this,” Roger protested.  
“Look Jake isn’t a bad kid. He just needs to work on his concentration and self control.” Terry said.  
“Ok we’ll do that; can we go I’ve got to get back to work,” Roger asked.  
“Well yes, you have now been informed, there’s nothing else we need to discuss,” Holt said.  
“Great, thanks a lot,” Roger said getting to his feet. 

Outside the office, Jake looked at his dad, waiting for him to speak, but Roger just got his phone out his pocket.  
“Oh dammit, she doesn’t want to see me again, all because I left,” Roger said.  
“What’s the matter?” Jake asked.  
“This girl that I was umm at a meeting with, won’t have another meeting with me, all because I had to leave and come and get you. What the hell jake, you see what you’ve done,” Roger yelled. He grabbed Jake’s wrist and pulled the boy towards him; he then landed 3 hard smack to Jake’s backside, causing him to yelp.  
Jake’s eyes filled with tears.  
“Come on we’re leaving, I’ll take you back home to mom then I need to go and sort out this business client,” Roger said. “I’m so disappointed in you.” He added. And with those 5 words tears flowed from Jake’s eyes and his 5 year old heart was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you’re liking it and any requests you have for future chapter :)


	4. Testing Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a test coming up and Amy is stressed. It’s all getting too much and Jake being moved next to her isn’t helping matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a suggestion from Abi, hope it meets expectations :)

Amy hopped off the bus, her 7 different textbooks in her hand. On top was her most treasured belonging, her binder. Not just any binder but the binder she had made at the start of the year to map out all her studying so she would be guaranteed 100% on any test for the next 3 years. Gina tutted and called her a nerd, but Amy didn’t mind, nerds are cool, Principal Holt is a nerd and he’s cool. 

“Good morning Mr Jeffords,” she greeted happily, as she passed him on her way through the gate. Amy briskly walked through the playground, hoping she would be first in the classroom for the 20th day running. She heard a ruckus behind her and then a hand swiped her binder. 

“Hey, give that back Jake!” She exclaimed, horrified her binder was in someone else’s hands.

“What is this thing, you’ve drawn diagrams and charts, what are you 30?” Jake said. 

“Jake give it back, I mean it!” She said. 

“Hey well there’s one test you haven’t scheduled in, what about the one we’re having today?” Jake said raising his eyebrows. 

“What do you mean, we haven’t got a test for 3 days,” Amy said, alarmed, the panic already building within her. 

“Well Mr Jeffords is doing a surprise test today as well as the one in 3 days. He told me just now to calm down because we’ve got a test. Now your binder didn’t see that coming,” Jake said, cockily, dangling the binder dangerously by the pages, bending them.

“Jake, give it back!” Amy said, trying to reach for it but Jake pulled it away grinning. Rosa and Gina were watching, entertained,not phased by the news of the test. 

“Peralta, return that to Santiago,” a stern voice ordered. 

Jake looked round to see Principal Holt coming round the corner. Any was in too much of a panic about the test to register he was there. 

Jake flopped it on top of Amy’s pile of books and the group headed inside. 

“Jake and Amy siting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G” Charles whispered.

“Shut up Boyle,” Jake said, turning slightly red. 

“Okay, well as you all know we have an end of unit test in 3 days, but today I wanted to give you a surprise test. So we can see what you really know, it will be on Math, 30 questions on the things we’ve done so far this year,” Mr Jeffords announced. 

“Uuuuhhhh! Math!” Jake groaned in despair. 

Amy looked in her binder, she was still 3 weeks away from studying the syllabus for the year. Math wasn’t her strongest subject, she’d been spending most her time studying for the test in 3 days. Her heart started to race, but the test was beginning, Mr Jeffords was going round handing out papers. She smiled at him when she put a paper on her desk, she never forgot her manners, no matter how stressed. Her fingers gravitated towards her hair and began to mindlessly braid. 

“Ok guys, test conditions so no talking, eyes on your own paper and just try your best. Off you go,” Terry said. 

Amy grabbed her most reliant pen and opened the paper, her heart starting to pound a little more and her hand beginning to shake. 

“Jake and Charles, stop talking. It’s a test, Jake if you don’t know it leave it blank; you can’t help each other,” Terry called.

Amy had managed to steady her nerves enough to get through the paper. She looked up and saw there was still 20 minutes left, so she began her first of three rounds of checking.

“Gina eyes on your own paper!” Terry called. Gina groaned but obeyed. 

There was one question that caught Amy’s eye, she wasn’t quite sure whether the answer was 72 or 34, she’d initially put 34 but now she was beginning to doubt it. She did the question again and got 72, so she decided to repeat it, ending up with 72 again. So she crossed it out and changed 34 to 72. 

“Jake! Stop copying Charles’ paper!” Terry exclaimed.

“I’m not copying!” Jake protested. 

Terry got up from his chair and walked down to Jake and Charles’ desk. 

“You’re not copying him?” Terry said, raising his eyebrows.

“No!” Jake said.

“Then why where it says name have you written Charles Boyle?” Terry asked frustrated. 

“Yeah ok I copied,” Jake said defeated. 

“Right well time is up everybody, hand in your papers to me and you can all have an early recess, I’ll mark your papers. And Mr Peralta can stay where he is and do the paper again, without Boyle’s help,” Terry said.

Amy collected her things and went to join Kylie in the playground, where the exchanged answers the whole recess. 

Terry marked through the papers, he was quite impressed with most of them, considering they hadn’t prepared for it. 

“Jake don’t rush it just so you can go to recess, take your time please,” Terry said. 

After about 15 mins he’d got to the last paper and then Jake handed over his. 

“Ok you have exactly 5 minutes of recess, go and have a great time!” Terry said. 

Jake opened the classroom door, Amy and Kylie were already lined up outside, still deep in discussion about the paper. 

“Hey Jake what did you get for question 18?” Kylie asked. 

“What the one about the cars?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Amy said.

“34,” Jake said.

“See, I told you!” Kylie said. 

Amy’s face sank. 

“Wait did Amy get a question wrong!” Gina gloated. 

“What’s going on?” Rosa asked, coming to join the line, with Charles in tow. 

“I got a question wrong,” Amy said, looking horrified, tears began to well up in her eyes. 

“Hey maybe we all got it wrong and you got it right,” Jake said, with a comforting smile. 

Eventually Mr Jeffords called them all back in. 

Amy sat down, her legs were shaking. She watched as Terry went round the room and handed back peoples papers. Rosa got 25/30, Gina got 20/30 (she got bored after 20 questions), Charles got 26/30, Hitchcock and Scully both got 15/30 (one got the first half and the other the second) and Jake got 18/30. His face dropped slightly when he saw his score. Mr Jeffords made his way over to Amy, Kylie next to her had got 27/30. Then the paper landed on her desk, 29/30. She felt like she had been hit by a bus. Her mouth dropped and she was overcome with shame, disappointment and embarrassment. Amy tried to look pleased, but she couldn’t. She excused herself to the bathroom. Running all the way there, tears began to fall once she was in the stall. Then she thought, she’d still technically got 100% as she had initially put the right answer first and she was still first in the class. Her heart slowed and her breathing regulated. She felt better so headed back to the classroom. 

Mr Jeffords decided they had earned a break so has just given them some colouring to do. She sat down and began to carefully colour, avoiding going over the lines at all costs. 

“Jake, Gina and Rosa! I have told you all so many times to calm down!” Terry said, raising his voice. The three were tattooing each other with felt tips and collapsing into loud hysterics every 10 seconds. 

“Right Rosa go and sit next to Charles, Gina you stay there and Jake sit in the seat next to Amy, maybe she can be a good influence on you!” Terry said. 

Charles was overjoyed at his new company, Jake huffed and he sat down next to Amy. She didn’t even look up from her drawing. The five year olds concentration was hilarious and to the five year old boy sat next to her, it was an opportunity. He nudged her arm, jolting the pen across the page. Amy froze, looking at the big line that he’d made her so across the page, it went over the lines and ruined her pattern. 

“What the hell Jake!” She exclaimed. 

“Sorry it was just a joke,” he said.

“Well it wasn’t funny!” She retorted, turning back to her drawing the anger only rising in her. The line started back at her and she bubbled over. She picked up the pen and threw it at Jake, then putting her head in her hands. 

“Hey, owww!” He said rubbing his nose. Amy was weird, it was just a drawing. 

“Jake no throwing pens!” Terry’s said.

“She threw it at me,” he defended.

“Amy? I expect better from you,” Terry said, in a calm voice. But that sentence looped in Amy’s brain, getting louder and louder. The rest of the day, she was silent, only hearing Terry’s words on repeat. 

2 days passed and Amy’s mind was still replaying the incident. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t just forget it. Jake and Gina get in trouble all the time and they don’t care. But she did care, she really cared and couldn’t stop caring. 

“Ok, I hope everyone had a good lunch, now I have your essays you all wrote last week. Now I was very impressed guys, I’ve marked them all and given you some feedback, so I’ll bring them round now,” Terry said. 

Amy watched as everyone received their grades.

“Calm down Amy, you’ll do fine!” Jake said, he had been moved next to her for the rest of the week, as him and Charles had invented a new handshake, which they couldn’t be within a metre of each other without performing. 

Amy gave a faint smile but her nerves continued to grow. 

Charles got a B+, Rosa got an A, Gina got a C+, Hitchcock and Scully both got a D-, then Terry got to Jake. 

“What, why’d I get a C-?” Jake asked.

“Did you even read the book you were writing about?” Terry asked.

“A bit,” Jake muttered.

“Well there you go, that’s why you got a C-,” Terry said. 

Terry moved on and Jake picked up a pen and added a vertical line to the minus, turning it to a plus. 

“My dad will be more proud of this,” he said, turning to Amy, but she wasn’t listening. Her eyes were fixed on her grade. 

“What’s wrong?” Jake asked. 

“I got an A,” she said, horrified.

“And? That’s like 85%,” Jake said.

“Yeah but I’ve never had an A, I was certain this was an A+,” Amy said.

“Wheeeyyy, Rosa got 86%, you’re second in the class, how does it feel?” Jake teased, grinning. 

Amy lost it.

She pushed Jake off his chair and threw his paper at him. 

“Hey what the hell!” Jake said, pushing their table, knocking pens everywhere. 

“What the hell is going on, I turn my back for 2 seconds! Amy what has gotten into you, you’re meant to be a good influence on Jake, he’s not meant to be a bad influence on you!” Terry exclaimed. 

Amy tried desperately to not burst into tears. 

“Right well I want both of you in timeout thinking about your behaviour, go!” He said. 

Amy was shocked, she had never been more ashamed in her life, she walked to the corner like she was on death row. She spent the 5 minutes analysing her behaviour, filled with regret, that’s what timeouts were for. Jake on the other hand, was daydreaming about Die Hard and had to be told several times to stop fidgeting. 

Amy hung her head in shame the rest of the day, she was disappointed in herself and still scarred at Terry’s disappointment in her. She studied from the moment she got home, till it was time to sleep. But nothing was going on, her head was too full of dread about the test tomorrow. 

She watched as Terry walked around handing out papers. Her heart was getting faster, along with her breathing. He was now on the row in front. She began to sweat and her hands started to shake. He reached the person next to her. Her face burned and his vision blurred. The paper landed on her desk. Her brain went into overdrive and she ran out the room. 

“Everybody sit back down, Mrs Brookes will start the test, I will go and find Amy,” Terry announced, confused, Amy loved tests. 

Amy paced back and fourth on the playground, tears pouring down her face and her breathing rapid. 

“Hey hey, what’s going on?” Terry said, landing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“I can’t do it,” she panted. 

“Right come and sit down,” he said leading her to a bench. 

“Come on, take some deep breaths, you’re panicking,” he said soothingly, breathing slowly with Amy, helping her to match his pace. 

“That’s it, now what’s going on?” He asked.

“I just can’t do it, I’m a failure, everyone’s so disappointed in me and I can’t do the test, I’ll fail it and then everyone will be so ashamed of me,” she cried.

“Amy, how could anyone ever be ashamed in you. And you’ve not let anyone down, you’ve never failed a test, what’s making you think you have?” He said.

“I got an A, and I only got 29/30,” she said, the pain apparent in the statement.

“There’s nothing to be disappointed about, that’s amazing. Look Amy, I have been a teacher for many years and I’ve never had a pupil more dedicated and organised and clever as you. You should be proud and never ever be ashamed of yourself, don’t be hard on yourself, you can’t get 100% on everything, but as long as you try your best then your getting you own 100%,” he said.

Amy had stopped crying, intently listening to Mr Jeffords. 

“Is that why you’ve been acting differently the past few days, it’s not because I moved Jake next to you?” He asked.

She nodded “but please move Jake back to his norma place, I cannot deal with him anymore!” She said. Me Jeffords grinned. 

“Okay no how about we do this test?” He proposed. 

Amy nodded, she felt more prepared than ever before and not because of all the studying. A smile filled her face as she picked up the pen, she began the test. 

Mr Jeffords offered her an extra 10 minutes at the end, but she didn’t need it, she had finished half an hour early, much to the rest of the class’ dismay. Amy walked out of the class with her head held high. 

A week later Mr Jeffords brought round their papers. Rosa got an A, so did Charles, Hitchcock and Scully got Cs, Gina got a B and so did Jake. 

“Hey Amy I think sitting next to you worked!” Jake called, smiling at his grade. 

Terry put her paper down in front of her. She looked down, Terry’s writing read: 

A+, 100%

Amy Santiago you are an amazing pupil/genius. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your suggestions coming, I promise they will all be included.


	5. Parent-Teacher Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s parents teacher conference time. No one is more excited than Rosa Diaz; who is desperate to show her parents the work she’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be split into two parts, the second part coming from a suggestion from Savannah. Hope you enjoy.

She may not show it but Rosa liked school, it was an escape from the constant nagging at home. Her parents only talked to her about ballet or to emphasise their disappointment. If she was studying they wanted her to be practicing her ballet, if she was practicing her ballet then she should be studying. Even when she brought home her full marks paper, there was no praise, instead her mother said “well you better get full marks on the next one as well”. So when she got off the school bus after a weekend with her family, Rosa was happy, not smiling, but happy. 

She walked into class and saw the usual; Hitchcock and Scully were asleep but still managing to eat cookies, Charles was telling Jake about the stuff he’d done with his Dad over the weekend, Amy was laying out her pens while Gina kept messing up all the order when she looked away and Mr Jeffords was trying to finish his yoghurt before the bell went. This was Rosa’s real family. 

Rosa went and sat down in between Gina and Jake.   
“Ok guys I just want to remind you about the parent-teacher conferences this week, now I have your appointment slots here, so I’ll pass them round. I’m really looking forward to talking to all your parents and letting them know how good you’ve all been,” Mr Jeffords said.   
As the appointment cards were passed around, Rosas happiness grew. Maybe if Mr Jeffords told her parents how good she was then they would finally believe it.  
“Why have I got two appointments?” Jake asked puzzled.  
“Well Mr Holt also wanted to have a little chat with your parents,” Terry replied. Panic flashed across Jake’s face and jealously came across Amy’s.  
“Right now we have Gym class, did everyone remember to bring their kits?” Terry asked.   
Everyone nodded apart from Hitchcock and Scully.   
“Well you two will just have to do it in the clothes you’re in now,” he said.   
“Sir are we doing dance?” Gina called.  
“Take you feet off the table please Gina and I’ll let everyone know what we’re doing once we’re down there,” Terry said.   
The class gathered up their Gym Kits and raced down to locker rooms, so excited to be getting out of the classroom. 

10 minutes later, Terry finally managed to gather the group in the gym. It had been a hard process, Gina wanted to redo her hair, Charles had brought headbands which Jake had discovered were really fun to fling at people, mainly Amy, the only one ready and waiting silently was Rosa.   
“Ok sit down with your legs crossed and your mouths closed!” Terry bellowed, finally silencing the class.   
“Are we going on the trampolines?” Jake piped up, looking at the trampolines that had been set up in the middle of the sports hall.   
“Well I was about to explain what we’re doing before you interrupted me,” he said, glaring at him, “okay we are going to be going on the trampolines today,”  
A small cheer erupted across the class.   
“But this means you all have to be really sensible as people can get really hurt if not everybody is concentrating. Now we have the 2 big trampolines and then 3 mini ones,” Terry explained.   
“Can I go on the big one?” Gina asked.   
“If people can stop interrupting then I’ll tell you which ones you’re on. Ok so Rosa, Amy, Hitchcock and Scully you can go on the end big trampoline,” Terry said, he then looked at the rest of the class. “Can I trust you to be in a group together and behave?” He asked Jake and Gina.   
“Of course you can,” Jake promised.   
“I’m offended you think we are untrustworthy,” Gina said.   
“Ok fine, Jake, Gina and Charles onto the other big trampoline and everyone else split up over the 3 mini ones, we will swap over later in the lesson,” Terry said.   
The groups divided off, Terry gathered the squad.  
“Ok guys, so one at a time on the trampolines and while one person is on the other needs to watch in case the person jumping falls. Now you all need to be really sensible, do not touch anything underneath the trampolines and do not go under the trampolines, okay?” Terry asked.   
He got a vague nod from most of them. 

Rosa was first to go on her groups trampoline; she elegantly performed somersaults and flips, much to the amazement of her friends. Amy got up for her turn just as Gina started hers on the trampoline next to her.  
“Yo Amy,” Gina called while in midair. Amy looked up.   
“Watch this...CANONBALL!” Gina shouted, launching herself onto Amy’s trampoline, propelling Amy high into the air as she landed. Seconds later Amy crashed down on the trampoline.  
“Gina! What did I just say about being sensible, stay on your own trampoline or I will have to split your group up!” Terry shouted.   
“Sorry Tearbear,” she replied, returning to her own trampoline. 

Rosa was enjoying the lesson, she could show off her skills and be praised for it. She was also having a great time with her friends, of course she wouldn’t admit it, but she was loving watching Gina do her dances, Jake performing action film poses in mid air and Amy trying to jump as neatly as possible. 

Charles was on the trampoline, performing mid air yoga poses and animal impressions.   
“Hey Gina?” Jake called to Gina who was on the opposite side of the trampoline. He then ducked before she had a chance to see him.   
“Jake where d’you go?” She said.   
Jake shuffled back a bit and then took a bit of a run up and skidded on his knees under the trampoline crashing into Gina on the other side.   
“Here I am!” He said with his goofy grin.   
“Jacob! What was one of the 2 rules I said!” Terry said, marching over furiously.   
“Umm do not crash into your friends,” he guessed.   
“No, do not go under the trampoline under any circumstances! You guys told me you could be sensible! This is how people get hurt, Charles could have landed on your head and broke your neck!” Terry said exasperated.  
“I’m sorry,” Jake said.   
“I don’t care, go and sit on the bench, you are no longer taking part in this lesson,” Terry said. “Looks like I’ll have plenty to talk to your parents about.” He called after Jake, who was stomping off to the bench. 

“Right well there’s 5 minutes till we need to get changed, if everyone could just gather in?” Terry said.   
The class did so.  
“Before we go I would like to ask Rosa if she could perform some of the tricks she has been doing on the trampoline?” Mr Jeffords proposed.   
“Sure,” Rosa said getting up.  
She began to bounce and then performed a neat routine of 3 somersaults, an aerial cartwheel and then a backflip. Her classmates cheered and clapped and a smile flashed across her face. 

That night at home while she was studying Rosa felt happy, her excitement growing for the parent-teacher conferences the next day. 

“Mr Jeffords do you like my drawing?” Rosa asked, as she got off the bus the next morning.   
“Wow Rosa, that’s amazing, I think I should take that and show your parents that tonight,” Mr Jeffords said.   
Rosa’s face lit up. 

Throughout the day Rosa brought up pieces of work to show Terry, who was always delighted and added them to the pile of things to show her parents. Jake was trying to be on his best behaviour, Amy was looking through all her work and checking for any mistakes that might have been made, Gina had tried to bribe a total of 7 times to big her up to her mom and Charles was just so exited for his dad to see his work, he had drawn him an I love you card. 

“Right guys parents are going to be arriving soon so I want you to all put your work in a pile on the table where you sit. And then we can go down to meet your parents,” Terry said.   
Terry noticed how nervous most of the class were as he led them down to the playground. The kids would play until their parents arrived for their appointment. Amy was Terry’s first appointment and he was not surprised to see the playground was deserted other than her parents who had arrived 10 minutes a early.  
“Right guys be good, I’ll see you all in a bit. Mr and Mrs Santiago if you would like to come this way,” Terry said, Amy and her parents followed him inside. 

“Well what can I say, Amy is amazing, my star student. Her grades are phenomenal, her behaviour is perfect. She’s so organised and diligent, you should be immensely proud of her,” Terry told them.  
Amy beamed, her parents looked at her with a ‘we’re very proud of you’ expression.   
“Now if you look through her work, you can see how much effort she puts in. Pretty much every test she has gotten 100% and been top of the class,” Terry congratulated.   
Mr and Mrs Santiago looked through the work, clearly impressed.  
Mr Jeffords then shook their hands and gave Amy a thumbs up and they left. 

“Amy darling, I think you deserve a treat, tonight we’ll go to the shop and you can pick out any binder you want. We’re so proud!” Her mother beamed.   
“Thanks mom,” Amy replied.   
Rosa watched this scene and her eyes followed the family as they left the school, she couldn’t wait for her parents’ appointment, then it would be her parents offering her treats. 

Hitchcock and Scully’s parents had a joint appointment. In which Mr Jeffords tried to educate them on how much food they should give their kids, but as soon as he mentioned food, they are just began to get hungry and didn’t listen. 

Next was Charles, him and his dad came in holding hands and Charles sat on his dads lap. Terry thought it was quite cute that the five year old loved his dad so much.   
“Now Mr Boyle, Charles is a very good student, he’s making very good progress and his grades are very high,” Mr Jeffords explained. Charles and his dad beamed at eachother.   
“But I would say, he can sometimes get distracted and there’s been a few occasions he has talked over me. Now if you look in the last almost 4 months, since you started school you’ve had 3 behaviour points. All of which were for talking, so how about that’s what you try and work on for me. It’s then end of term next week so how about until then you show me that you can be quiet when I talk,” Terry suggested. Charles nodded.   
The Boyle’s ogled over Charles’ work until Terry had to ask them to leave as he had his next appointment. 

“Hey Charles how’d it go?” Jake asked, running over to his friend.   
“Pretty good, we’re going for Turkish soup now,” Charles said.  
“Is that a treat or a punishment?” Jake asked confused.   
“It’s a treat Jake! Is your dad hear yet?” Charles asked.   
“Not yet, I think it’s Gina after Dozerman and then me, so he’s probably just getting me a gift as a treat or something,” Jake said.   
Charles and his dad left, leaving Jake alone, his eyes on the gate, hoping for his father. 

“Gina your turn,” Terry called.   
Gina and her mum went in, Jake shouted good luck across the playground, earning him some disapproving glances from parents. 

Rosa’s parents arrived early, their appointment was after Jake’s.  
“Hey Mom, hey dad,” she said.   
“Rosa, would you give us a tour of the playground,” her father asked.  
“Sure,” Rosa replied. 

Jake was stood at the gate looking up and down the street, there was only 5 minutes till his turn. He gave up and went and sat on a bench with his head in his hands.   
“Jake honey?” His Mom called walking over.   
His head shot up and he leapt to his feet, running over to her.  
“Mom! Where’s dad is he just parking the car?” Jake asked looking behind his Mom, hoping his Dad would come jogging through the gate to catch up with her.   
“Actually sweetie, he couldn’t make it this time, but he promised he’ll come to the show next week,” Karen Peralta said, she could see the disappointment flash across her son’s face and the anger at Roger grew. The man was slowly breaking the boys heart, piece by piece.   
“Oh that’s ok, I’m glad you could come,” Jake said.   
“Sweetie I would never miss it!” She said. 

“And this is the sandpit,” Rosa said, finishing the tour.   
“Very nice, they have quite good playing facilities, hope their library is just as vast,” Mr Diaz said.   
“Hey Rosa, d’you wanna play cops and robbers?” Jake called running up to them.  
Rosa looked back her parents hopefully.   
They shook their heads.   
“Sorry man,” she said.   
“Hey come on Jake, Rosa’s busy, we’ve got to go for are appointment,” Karen said, taking her son’s hand and leading him away. 

“Now Mrs Linetti, Gina is very intelligent. But she doesn’t always apply herself. Her grades vary, she does extremely well if she likes the subject but disregards it if she doesn’t. Her behaviour isn’t too bad, but she has racked up 10 behaviour points and 2 detentions,” Mr Jeffords explained.   
“Well I have to say it is better than I was expecting,” Mrs Linetti said.   
“So how about you start trying to focus in all lesson. I don’t want to have to keep separating you and your friends every lesson,” Mr Jeffords proposed.   
“Okay fine,” Gina muttered.   
“Well Thankyou for coming, Mrs Linetti it was lovely to see you,” Mr Jeffords said. They opened the door to find Jake and his Mom.   
Karen and Darlene immediately were deep in gossiping.   
“Where’s your dad?” Gina asked.  
“Umm he was busy and couldn’t make it,” Jake replied.   
“Oh boo,” she said putting a hand on his shoulder.   
“No he tried to come, but he had to do an emergency flight I think,” Jake liked, shoving Gina’s hand off his shoulder.   
“Okay well good luck with Mr Jeffords. He said I don’t focus and I don’t understand where he got that from,” Gina said.   
“Mrs Peralta, Jake?” Terry called.   
The Linetti’s waved goodbye and Karen and Jake headed in. 

“Well Mrs Peralta, now I’m going to talk to you about Jake in class but then afterwards Principal Holt would like a quick chat with you,” Terry said.   
She nodded, Jake gulped.   
“Okay, what can we’re say about Jake?” Terry said.   
“Class clown, with a heart of gold?” Jake shot in.   
“Jake, sit and listen,” his mother said, Terry did his best to hide his grin.   
“Well I’ll start with his work, his English and creative writing is a very high standard, he’s getting consistent B’s in that department. He does seem to struggle with spelling, reading and math, his grades are usually low C’s or D’s and I’m afraid his handwriting is an issue. So I would say going forward, learn your times tables and just don’t rush your writing cause it’s hard to read. Now his behaviour,” Terry started. Jake shuffled slightly in his seat nervously.  
“Well concentration can be a problem, he’s very easily distracted and then distracts his other classmates. I think you would find the lessons more interesting if you just focused. Timeouts are almost a daily occurrence with Jake, so I think you just need to make an effort to try and exert some more self control, okay buddy?” Mr Jeffords asked the boy.  
“Okay,” Jake said, he looked at his Mom she didn’t look angry, but they still had Mr Holt to go. Mr Jeffords showed her some of his work and the sent them down to where principal Holt was.   
“Ah Jacob, Mrs Peralta, come in,” Mr Holt greeted.  
They entered the room and sat down in the two chairs in front of Mr Holt’s table.  
“Now I wanted to speak to you and show to Jacob’s behaviour record,” he said, placing a piece of paper on the desk, Karen leaned in to see.   
“If you look it shows that in the last 14 weeks, Jake has gained 36 behaviour points and 17 detentions. Now I’m sure there has also been countless warnings and timeouts. He has been sent to me a number of times and there was the incident with Seth Dozerman that I’m sure you’re aware of,” Mr Holt began, Karen nodded.   
“Now Jacob is a good, very bright young man, and there isn’t usually any serious issues other than disrupting class and forgetting homework. But I want to see an improvement, I will be monitoring him and checking in on Mr Jeffords. I don’t want to have to start going down other avenues if this behaviour continues. You have so much potential and I understand you have a lot of energy but you must learn to harness it,” Mr Holt finished.   
Jake nodded and stared at the floor.  
His Mom and Principal Holt shook hands and then they left.   
“Well I think you need to work a bit on your behaviour buddy don’t you?” She said looking down at him.  
“Are you gonna tell dad?” He asked, desperation in his eye.  
“No, it seems you’re not doing anything majorly wrong but you just need to calm down and focus a bit, can you do that,” she asked him. He nodded.  
“Ok then I won’t tell dad,” she said.  
Jake grinned and hugged his Mom. 

“Rosa, Mr and Mrs Diaz,” Terry called.   
Rosa took a deep breath and headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the suggestions coming, I’m loving all your ideas!


	6. Diaz Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Rosa’s parent teacher conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a suggestion from Savannah 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Diaz,” Terry said smiling, as they all sat down.   
“Now Rosa has made such a great start at school, just yesterday she was performing her amazing gymnastics skills, she has so many talents,” Terry started.   
Rosa looked up at her parents, their faces hadn’t changed.   
“How about her work?” Mrs Diaz asked.  
“Well if you look at some of these amazing drawings and this awesome story she wrote, oh and this lovely poem, I think her work is brilliant,” Terry said, showing them her books.  
Rosa saw her parents scanning the work, then they lent back and smiled at Terry. Her plan was working, they were proud.   
“What about her grades?” Her father asked.   
“Well she is definitely near the top of the class her work is always a A or B,” Mr Jeffords said delighted.  
“So she’s not always an A?” Her mother said, frowning.   
“Well I believe she always does her best, which in my eyes is the best grade you could ever ask for,” Terry replied.   
“How about her behaviour?” Her Dad chipped in.  
“I don’t think Rosa’s behaviour is a problem, occasionally she can get a bit distracted with her friends. But she’s not usually the ringleader, more guilty by association type thing,” Terry said laughing.   
“It says here that she has 5 behaviour points,” her father pointed out.   
“Yes but most kids get in trouble every now and again. She’s definitely not one of the pupils I’m having the most trouble with. I really don’t have any complaints,” Terry said, trying to reassure them.   
The rest of the appointment her parents asked numerous questions, always disappointed by what they heard. Once they’d left the classroom, they walked in silence to the car.   
“Rosa, I think you need spend more time studying and get your grades up and I’m ashamed of your behaviour, that’s going to stop right now, no more behaviour points,” her mother said on the drive home.   
“Yes Mom,” Rosa said glumly. 

Back at home she ran up to her room. She lay in bed for hours, how could we parents be disappointed? Sure her grades weren’t as amazing as Amy, but she was definitely second in the class and yeah she’d had gotten a few behaviour points, but so had most people, she had nowhere near as many as Jake. She cried herself to sleep, first out of sadness and despair, but then the feeling changed, turning to anger and frustration. If they thought she was a bad daughter, that’s exactly what she was going to become. 

The next morning in Math, instead of doing the work Rosa turned to Jake.   
“Hey Jake, wanna play slappsies?” She asked.   
Jake being the most easily distracted person ever, immediately agreed.   
They played for 5 minutes getting louder and more competitive every time.   
Eventually Mr Jeffords came to break it up.  
“Can we save that for recess please? Focus back on the worksheets?” He asked them.   
“Do we have to?” Jake groaned.   
“Yes,” Terry said walking away.  
Rosa then tempted Jake to an arm wrestle tournament, which she repeatedly won, but according to Jake only because he’d hurt his arm earlier that day. Terry came back over, slightly more agitated.   
“Right I want you two to start your worksheets now, or I will split you up,” he warned.   
Rosa glared at the table.   
“I’m not doing the stupid worksheet, it’s pointless. Isn’t it Jake?” She said.   
“Umm yeah,” Jake said.   
“Well I don’t care, you need to do it. Now unless you want to be separated I suggest you start,” Terry said.   
Rosa slid the worksheet away from her, Jake followed suit.   
“Right I am very confused. You were warned about you behaviour yesterday at the conference,” Terry said to Jake, “and you were told that your behaviour was fine and now you’re acting worse than ever,” he finished turning back to Rosa.   
Rosa grit her teeth and leaned back cooly.   
“Well I’m not having it, you’re both getting a behaviour point and I want you both down the front,” he said raising his voice.   
He picked up both their worksheets and motioned for them to follow him, Jake got up, Rosa didn’t. Terry put Jake worksheet on the desk directly in front of his and the Rosa’s on the one a few seats away.   
“Rosa, come and sit here please,” he called.  
She stomped to the seat and slouched in it, leaning back on her chair.   
“These worksheets better be completed by the end, or you’re not going to recess,” he said looking between them.   
That was enough for Jake, he scrambled for his pen and put his head down to work.  
But Rosa just continued to slouch in her chair and stare at the ground. 

20 minutes passed and then the bell rang for recess. Terry dismissed the class keeping Jake and Rosa behind.  
“Ok let’s see,” Terry said picking up Jake’s sheet. Looking over it he then said “ok you can go, but I’m expecting better from you this afternoon,”. Jake left leaving him and Rosa in a room.  
“Now what is going on with you Rosa?” He asked, looking at her blank worksheet and angry expression.   
She shrugged.   
“Why didn’t you do the work?” He asked.   
“It’s pointless, it doesn’t mean anything,” she replied.   
“That’s not true, it helps you get good grades. Which will help you get a good job and make you parents proud,” Mr Jeffords said.   
“Well that’s never gonna happen,” Rosa muttered, Terry didn’t hear.   
"Right so instead of recess I'm afraid you need to and sit and do the worksheet now." He said.  
"No," Rosa muttered.  
"Rosa look at me," he said crouching down to her level.   
"If you don't do the work now, you're going to get in more trouble, okay? And I don't want that to happen and I'm sure you don't either." He said calmly. The desperation in Terry’s face drove her hand to pick up a pen.   
"Good choice Rosa,” Mr Jeffords said returning to his desk.

She completed the worksheet and then awaited the arrival of the class. Terry had laid out art stuff for the next class. Recess ended, Jake and Charles sat one side of her and Gina the other. Charles was busy telling Jake about how proud his dad had been yesterday and all the stuff they were going to do. They all started drawing, Charles drew his family, Gina drew herself, Jake drew John Mcclane and Rosa drew a picture of her family. Only it wasn’t really her family as they were all smiling and her parents weren’t complaining about her. She finished her drawing and then turned to Jake and Charles. Boyle was still spilling stories about his family, Rosa tried to listen but the anger and sadness was building and building inside her. Eventually she grabbed her drawing and scribbled all over it. 

"Right guys it's nearly time for some lunch, Rosa stop throwing things at Hitchcock!" Terry started standing at the front of the class, "If anyone has used any pens fro- Rosa!” he turned back to her and she had carried on throwing pens, now at Scully.   
“What, I stopped throwing pens at Hitchcock,” she argued.   
“I meant stop throwing pens, in general, not just at Hitchcock,” Terry said sternly.   
"As I was saying before I was interrupted," she shot Rosa a glance. "Can you return and pens that you have got to the pots at the..." Rosa was now talking to Jake.  
"I'm going to wait till everyone has stopped talking," Rosa continued unaware. "Rosa!” He said raising her voice. They fell silent.   
"Right go and sit in the corner," Mr Jeffords said. Rosa got to her feet and slumped down into the corner, annoyed.  
"Right so if everyone can bring their pens to the pots at the front, and then once you're desk is clear you can go to lunch!” Terry finished.   
Tidying up began and Jake walked over to Rosa.   
"Ha look who's in timeout!" He laughed.  
“Shut up dude,” she said, but couldn’t help smiling.   
“You okay?” He asked her.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” she said bluntly.   
"Jake do you want to join Rosa in timeout?" Terry asked.  
"No sirrr," he said walking off to join the rest of the class.  
"Rosa face the wall," Mr Jeffords called over.  
She did willingly, happy she didn’t have to look at anyone anymore.   
The class all left for lunch.   
“Well that wasn’t exactly an improvement, what’s going on?” He asked sitting on a desk in front of her.   
“Nothing, just causing trouble, as always,” she replied.   
“Ok look, I don’t know what’s happening with you, but I’m going to give you lunch time to cool off, but if there’s no change in the afternoon I’m going to have to do something about it,” he said.  
“Fine, can I go now?” She said.  
“Yes ok off you go,” he said.   
Rosa left, still not looking up from the floor. Terry surveyed the classroom and saw the picture she had drawn was still lying on her desk. He picked it up, a looked at it, confused. 

“Hey Jake,” she said.   
“Sup Rosa,” he replied.  
“You wanna leave school with me?” She asked.  
“But it’s lunchtime,” he said confused.   
“I wanna get out of here, you coming?” She whispered.   
“What like run away?” He asked.   
She nodded.  
“We’ll get in so much trouble, and where would we go?” He argued.   
“I don’t know the park and then jump on the school bus with everyone else at the end of the day,” she suggested.   
Jake looked uncertain.  
“Hey look we have Science this afternoon and it’s so boring, you’d much rather go to the park with me,” she said, trying to persuade him.   
He shook his head, “sorry I can’t get in any more trouble,”   
“Suit yourself, see you later then,” Rosa said getting up.  
“You can’t go on your own. What if you get hurt?” He said alarmed.   
“Well I wouldn’t be alone if someone would come with me,” she said and then left.   
Jake was conflicted, he wanted to help his friend but didn’t want to get in trouble, what should he do. 

Terry got up from his desk, ready to go and have his yogurt in the teachers lounge. He opened the classroom door nearly crashing into Jake on the other side.   
“Jake what are you doing here, why aren’t you in the cafeteria?” Terry asked.   
But Jake looked different, he didn’t have his goofy grin, he looked nervous he was twiddling his fingers and seemed as if he was going to run away at any second.   
“Hey what’s wrong?” Terry asked crouching down.   
Jake turned away, ready to head off but Terry caught his arm.   
“Look buddy you can tell me, I can help you,” Terry assured.

Rosa check it was clear and then darted across the playground, reaching the gate.   
“Rosa!” Mr Jeffords called.  
How the hell did he know, she thought. She turned round and saw Jake and Mr Jeffords running over to her.  
“What the hell Jake, I thought you were my friend,” she yelled.   
Jake’s face sunk, he had let her down.   
“He is your friend, that’s why he told me,” Mr Jeffords said. “Come on let’s go inside,”   
Rosa followed, reluctantly.  
“Jake head back to everyone else, you did the right thing,” Terry said, Jake gave a faint smile but that disappeared when Rosa glared at him. She wasn’t actually mad at him but she just needed to glare at someone.   
Jake left.

Rosa sat in a chair and Terry sat in the one next to her, he placed her drawing on the table.   
“Right I need you to tell me what’s been going on,” he said calmly.   
A tear slid down her face.   
“I did so well, I did so well and they didn’t even care,” she said, her voice cracking.   
“What your parents?” He asked.   
She nodded.  
“Well I’m sure they did care, even if they didn’t show it, I’ll bet they’re really proud of you,” he said.   
“Nope. I’m a disappointment,” she sighed, more tears were slowly falling.   
“Hey you are anything but a disappointment Rosa. Look not all parents show love and affection in the same way, doesn’t mean they don’t love you and aren’t proud of you,” Terry started.   
Rosa looked up at him.   
“And I know for a fact that we’re all proud of you, your friends are in awe of you and you’re doing so well. Don’t spoil it now,” Terry said.   
Rosa stopped crying, Terry was right. She nodded.  
“How about we forget today and you go back to showing how amazing you can be tomorrow?” Terry proposed, holding out it hand.   
Rosa shook it.  
“Deal,” she said, a smile appearing across her face.   
“Go get yourself some food,” he said.   
Rosa wiped her face.  
“Thanks Mr Jeffords,” she said, he nodded. Rosa opened the door and found Jake, Gina, Charles and Amy stood there looking worried.   
“Are you okay?” They all bombarded her.   
“Yeah guys I’m fine, let’s go get some food, okay,” she replied. It seemed to settle them and the headed down to the corridor.   
“Look I’m really sorry I told Mr Jeffords,” Jake said walking next to Rosa, the others had carried on ahead.   
“It’s ok man, I’m actually glad you did. I owe you, thanks Jake, you’re a great friend,” she said punching him lightly in the shoulder.   
He grinned and challenged her to a race down the corridor. 

Her family was proud of her, her real family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the suggestions coming and thanks for all the reads and Kudos, really appreciate it.


	7. The Jimmy Jab Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess the title gives it away, but it’s Jimmy Jab time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. I’m thinking of doing about 3 more chapters on their first year in school and then maybe a little summer story and then I’ll be back with school year number 2.

The last week before the break had begun. Excitement started to spread across the school and nerves for the end of term Talent Show were growing.  
“For the 5th time today. No we are not watching a movie just because it is the last week. It’s Monday, learning is happening until Thursday, Friday is when the films come on!” Terry said frustrated.  
The class finally settled.  
“Right seen as there’s only 20 minutes till recess, as it took so long to organise all your work, we’ll have quiet reading until the bell goes,” Mr Jeffrords told the class.  
They all reached begrudgingly for their books.  
“Hey Jake,” Gina whispered.  
“Yeah what?” Jake whispered back.  
“Should we go to Sal’s after the talent show?” She asked him.  
“Yeah cool, I’ll ask my Mom, we could bring Rosa and Charles,” he suggested.  
“Gina and Jake! The rules of silent reading do not go out the window, enough Jibber Jabba! Read,” Terry called.  
Jake had an epiphany.  
He reached for a scrap of paper and scrawled across the top “The Jibber Jabba Games”. Then underneath he started brainstorming ideas for events.  
“Jake what are you doing?” Gina asked nudging him.  
“I’ve had the best idea,” he said, thrusting the piece of paper her way.  
“Oh my god, you genius. I don’t like the name though,” Gina replied. She then picked up a pen and crossed out Jibber Jabba and put “Jimmy Jab”  
“What after Jimmy Vickus in second grade?” Jake asked.  
“He’s my soulmate, he just doesn’t know it yet,” she said dreamily.  
“Ok, well we need to find some participants,” Jake said.  
“Mr Peralta and Miss Linetti, every time I look up you’re talking. Read! In silence!” Terry exclaimed.  
“What’s going on guys?” Rosa said leaning in.  
This attracted the attention of Boyle who also leaned in.  
“Right you might as well all go to recess now, seeing as no one is reading anymore,” Terry said, opening the classroom door.  
The squad got to their feet and hurried out. 

In the playground a huddle formed around Jake, consisting of him, Gina, Charles, Rosa, Hitchcock, Scully and Amy.  
“Ok so it’s like this tournament, there’s different events and one person is eliminated each round until there’s one Jimmy Jab champion,” Jake said. Excitement spread across the group.  
“What’s the prize?” Gina asked.  
“Whoever wins, Amy will do their holiday project for them,” Jake said.  
“I didn’t say I’d do that,” Amy piped up.  
“Well if you win you won’t have to,” Jake returned. She rolled her eyes.  
“Well we need 6 events, so how about we work them out at lunch today and then tomorrow-“ Rosa started.  
“The games will commence!” Jake interrupted.  
They all nodded.  
“What is going on here?” A loud voice said, making them all jump and break up the huddle.  
Jake stuffed the piece of paper away.  
Principal Holt surveyed their guilty faces.  
Terry walked over to see what was going on.  
“Peralta?” He asked.  
“We were just discussing a Math problem,” Jake lied, with a grin on his face.  
“Is that true Amy?” Terry asked.  
“Yes sir, just some math,” Amy lied, horrified at herself.  
“Ok then guys come line up,” Terry said.  
Holt observed the gang as they walked back to the classroom, he didn’t quite trust them.  
“Thanks Amy,” Jake muttered grinning.  
She smiled back at him. 

The rest of the day the squad brainstormed ideas. By the time they got onto the bus, they had settled on the 6 events. They all went to sleep that night so eager to get to school tomorrow. 

It was unheard of for the squad to all be on time for school, let alone 5 minutes early. They huddled round as Amy held the leader board she had made.  
“So game one, there is a piece of homework due in today, the challenge is: give the best excuse. If you get no consequences for forgetting, you’re through to the next round,” Jake told the squad.  
They entered the classroom, strangely silent.  
“Everything ok?” Terry asked, confused.  
“Yep, fine,” Amy said forcing a smile. 

After about half an hour Amy scuttled up to Terry’s desk.  
“Hey what’s the matter?” He asked.  
She leant in and whispered in his ear.  
“Sir I’m so sorry but one of my brothers put my homework in their bags so I don’t have it today,” she said really fast and convincingly.  
“Oh Amy don’t worry, living in a house full of siblings, it’s bound to happen, not your fault. Just get it to me ASAP,” he said.  
Amy thanked him and turned to sit down, with a wide grin on her face. She stuck her tongue out at Jake, Gina ticked her name on the scoreboard.  
“Right Amy has just reminded me about the homework I need to collect in, so get them out on the table please,” Terry said getting up. He started to go round the tables.  
“Oh no!” Jake exclaimed, when Terry got to him.  
“What’s wrong?” Terry asked.  
“Look,” Jake said, holding up a piece of paper that had had water spilt on it, causing all the ink to smudge and become even more illegible than Jake’s handwriting.  
“I think some water must have spilt on it in my bag,” Jake said, with a frown.  
“Ok well just rewrite it and get it to my by the end of the week,” Terry said calmly.  
He moved on, leaving Jake to perform a triumphant dance in his chair.  
“Rosa?” Terry asked.  
“My Dad wanted to check it over before I handed it in, he left early this morning and didn’t give it back to me,” she said glumly.  
“Ok, that’s fine, just whenever you can,” Terry assured her. As soon as he moved on a grin spread across her face.  
“Charles what’s wrong?” Terry asked, the boy who had fake tears pouring down his face.  
“Some boys took it from me on the bus and ripped it up,” he sobbed convincingly.  
“Who? was it Dozerman again?” Terry asked putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“No, some older boy,” he cried.  
“Hey buddy it’s ok, if they do it again, make sure you let me know what they look like and I’ll have a word with them,” Terry said.  
He carried on round the classroom.  
“The dog ate mine!” Hitchcock exclaimed.  
“Ok fine, bring it tomorrow,” Terry said, starting to get slightly frustrated at the lack of homework being given in.  
“Scully?” He asked.  
“Ummm, I ate mine,” he muttered, unsure.  
“You ate your own homework?” Terry asked.  
“Uh huh,” Scully returned.  
“Well I’m afraid that is not a valid excuse, detention Scully,” Terry said.  
“Gina?” He asked, seeing her empty hands.  
“You see my parents just got divorced and I’m still not really used to the split houses thing. So it’s at my dads, but I was at my moms last night,” she explained.  
“Ok, fair enough, just get it to me when you next go to your dads,” Terry said.  
He walked to the front of the class.  
“Well I have to say, that was one of the worst homework collections I’ve ever done,” he said.  
But the squad didn’t care, Scully had been eliminated and it was time for round 2. 

At recess they once again huddled round.  
“Right so round 2, when we go back into class everyone will be chewing a piece of gum. Whoever gets caught first is out. You’re not allowed to swallow it or stick it to your mouth, you must be chewing at all times,” Jake said.  
They nodded and headed in.  
Terry began the Math class.  
“Gina how do I do question one?” He asked.  
Gina just shrugged.  
“Charles what is the matter with you?” Terry asked.  
Charles was sat with a look of disgust across his face.  
“I can’t do this to my pallet,” he said turning apologetically to Jake.  
“Are you chewing gum, put it in the bin,” Terry said.  
Charles did so and then cleansed his mouth with water, apologising to his taste buds.  
Mr Jeffords continued with the lessons, then there was a knock at the door.  
“Principal Holt, hello?” Terry said.  
“Hello Mr Jeffords, I am just on a patrol of the corridors and thought I’d sit in for a bit,” Holt said.  
“Certainly sir,” Terry said.  
Mr Holt stood at the back. Amy, Rosa, Gina, Jake and Hitchcock exchanged nervous glances.  
“So Jake how do you do question 3?” Terry called.  
“Umm I don’t know,” Jake said, trying to disguise the gum in his mouth.  
“Well I’ve just been explaining for the last 10 minutes, okay Rosa what about you?” Terry said.  
Rosa shook her head.  
“Mr Jeffords, it appears several members of your class are breaking classroom conduct code and are chewing gum,” Mr Holt announced.  
“Well I think I can guess who,” Terry said. The squad shuffled nervously in their seats.  
“Yes, Peralta, Linetti, Santiago, Hitchcock and Diaz from what I can tell,” Holt continued.  
“Amy, I’m shocked! Right all of you come and put it in the bin. I don’t know what’s going on with this class today,” Terry said.  
Amy rushed to the bin and placed her gum in, followed by Rosa. Hitchcock just swallowed his. Gina and Jake locked eyes, both seeing who would give in first.  
“I’m going to count to three,” Terry warned.  
“What happens when you get to three?” Gina asked.  
Terry glared at her.  
“1...2...2 and a quarter...2 and a half-“Terry began.  
“Just say three already,” Gina exclaimed.  
“3!” Terry said raising his voice.  
Jake and Gina looked at each other, unaware of what was going to happen.  
“Go and stand outside,” Terry said.  
“Can we keep are gum in?” Gina asked. Jake giggled.  
“Now!” Terry raised his voice and pointed to the door.  
“Didn’t answer my question,” Gina muttered to Jake as they made their way across the classroom.  
They slumped against the walls laughing.  
“Man we should do this every year,” Gina said.  
“Jimmy jab games rule,” Jake replied.  
The door opened, Principal Holt emerged.  
“Stand up straight, get off the wall,” he instructed, in a tone that children, even Jake and Gina, immediately obeyed.  
“Discard your chewing gum in the bin,” he continued.  
Jake and Gina immediately locked eyes again.  
“I will not count back wards, you can either place your gum in the bin or follow me to my office,” he said.  
“What happens at your office?” Jake asked cheekily.  
Holt shot him a robotic glare.  
Jake and Gina both reluctantly headed towards the trash and placed their gum in in.  
“Thankyou, now I must proceed to a meeting,” Holt said, setting off at on a march down the hall.  
Jake turned back to Gina.  
“Time for round 3,” he grinned. 

At lunchtime the group gathered outside the bathroom.  
“Ok round 3, you get one attempt to stick toilet paper to the ceiling, you can use any method you wish, but you only get one throw,” Gina told the squad.  
They all entered the boys bathroom.  
Jake dunked a big lump of toilet roll into water and launched it at the ceiling, it stayed up there.  
“Jake’s through,” Charles said, giving him a big high five.  
Amy was up next and calculated the perfect angle and momentum to throw at and it remained on the ceiling. Rosa and Gina both succeeded. Hitchcock threw his, but it didn’t get enough height and just landed back down on his head. 

“Ok Round 4, we’ve got just enough time before the bell goes. So each contestant will start here and the goal is to see who can skid the furthest down the corridor on whatever part of your body you choose. The loser will be eliminated,” Charles told the group.  
Gina, Jake, Rosa and Amy lined up.  
“Rosa first,” Charles said.  
Rosa stepped back and took a run up, skidding down the corridor on her knees, getting close to half way.  
“Gina,” Charles instructed.  
Gina sprung forward, going into a dive and sliding on her stomach, coming to a stop a few feet behind Rosa. Amy stepped up launching herself down the corridor on her knees, landing practically level with Gina.  
“Jake,” Charles announced, looking nervous for his friend.  
Jake then took his shoes off.  
“Hey is that allowed?” Rosa called.  
“No one said it wasn’t,” Jake replied.  
Charles nodded and allowed it.  
Jake the stepped back taking a run up and skidding on his socks down the corridor, finally stumbling just past Rosa.  
“Amy, Gina, don’t move, Jake and Rosa are through, I need to judge which one of you will join them,” Charles said, running forward. He measured the distance, then came to a conclusion.  
“Amy, you’re through, Gina you’re eliminated,” Charles announced.  
“What the hell Boyle!” Gina shouted as Amy erupted in a celebration dance.  
“What on Earth are you guys doing? Classroom now!” Terry called down the hall.  
“Time for round five,” Amy whispered, grinning at the group. 

“Right I hoped everyone remembered we are having a cookery class this afternoon and we’re making cakes,” Terry said.  
“How could we forget,” Jake said.  
“First two contestants to finish their cakes are through to the face off, the other will be eliminated,” Charles whispered. 

The class headed down to the cookery room, the squad sprinted down the halls.  
“Ok guys slow down, there’s lots of equipment in here we need to be careful,” Mr Jeffords said.  
A recipe was handed out and Round 5 began.  
Rosa, Amy and Jake ran around trying to gather their ingredients. Amy was the first to mix them all in.  
“Hey Jake,” Rosa called.  
“What?” He asked trying to mix all his ingredients in a bowl.  
“I swapped your sugar for salt,” she laughed.  
“What!! Charles does taste count?” He asked desperately.  
Charles nodded.  
“Looks like you’ll have to start all over again,” she jeered.  
Jake walked over to the bin, then grabbed the salt and darted for Rosa’s bowl. She tried to shield him but Jake managed to knock the bowl out of her hands, covering the floor in mixture. He smiled triumphantly.  
“Jake! Rosa! What are you doing?” Terry shouted.  
“Don’t worry sir we’ll clean it up,” Hitchcock and Scully called.  
Terry thought he should probably stop them, but he had become desensitised to seeing Hitchcock and Scully eat food off the floor.  
Rosa and Jake rushed around to restart their cakes, Amy’s was already in the oven. 

After 20 minutes of rushing around all 3 cakes were in the oven. Gina threw an egg at Charles and kept moaning how she should have gotten through, not Amy.  
Then Amy’s timer pinged. Decorated was part of completing the cake, they all had to do the same design to make it fair. She lay the cake smugly on the side to cool and began prepping her icing. Both Rosa and Jake were watching their cakes through the oven doors.  
Amy started to decorate just as Jake and Rosa lay their cakes to cool. They then both darted for the decorating ingredients.  
Rosa grabbed the sprinkles out of Jake’s hand, who retaliated by pouring icing sugar over her, but she didn’t care she ran back to her desk.  
“Jake, come here!” Terry shouted.  
Jake looked over at Rosa, she was starting to make the icing.  
“What’s the matter sir?” He said, while mixing his icing and slopping some on.  
“Jake, come here!” Terry repeated.  
Jake huffed and put his bowl down, marching up to Terry at the front, as he passed Rosa he grabbed her sprinkles and hid them in a cupboard.  
Amy had finished her cake.  
“Why did you do that to Rosa? That’s the second time this lesson I’ve caught you messing around,” he said.  
“I was just joking,” Jake mumbled, his eye watching Rosa as she continued decorating.  
“Well it’s not funny and I think I should have you sit in the corner the rest of class,” Terry said.  
“No, please no!” Jake exclaimed.  
“I’m sorry but you should have thought of consequences before you acted,” Terry said simply.  
Jake looked desperately at Rosa who had drawn level with his cake’s decoration.  
“Please can I just have one more chance, please I’ll be so good, I promise,” Jake begged.  
Terry sighed.  
“One more chance, but if I have to talk to you again, you’re going to see Principal Holt,” Terry said.  
He’d hardly finished the sentence and Jake was back at his station grabbing the sprinkles. Rosa and him were neck and neck, Amy had found the sprinkles Jake had hidden and given them to Rosa.  
“Done!” Rosa and Jake called in unison.  
Charles surveyed both cakes.  
“Rosa I’m afraid, you have only got 7 blue icing flowers on yours and there was meant to be 8, so Jake is through,” Charles announced.  
Jake leapt in the air in delight Rosa stamped her foot and threw some flour at him. It was then that Terry announced the class was over and he was never letting the class do cookery again. 

“Ok round 6, the final, it’s an assault course and Gina will walk you through the stages,” Charles said.  
Afternoon recess had just started and the squad was once again gathered in the playground.  
“Ok so first, you must sprint across the playground, go across the monkey bars, down the slide, then run round the outside of the school to the back exit, then run up the stairs and slide back down the railing and then run to the boys bathroom, first to get there wins,” Gina said.  
“On your marks, get set. Go!!!” Charles shouted.  
Amy and Jake took off, charging across the playground. Amy was first to reach the monkey bars and get across them, but Jake was close behind her and pushed past her down the slide, becoming the first one to start the run round the outside of the school. Amy managed to overtake him and was leading by the time they reached the stairs. But Jake, who was a professional at sliding down handrails, glided past her and started off to the bathroom first. They were neck and neck all the way down the corridor and both reached out for the bathroom door handle, touching it at the exact same moment.  
“What the hell is going on?” Terry shouted from down the hall.  
“I think we’ll call it a draw,” Gina said ignoring him, they all nodded in agreement.  
“Am I invisible? I said what the hell are you all doing?” He said.  
Principal Holt came round the corner.  
“Ah Principal Holt, I have just caught these guy-“ Terry started.  
“ I have been watching from my window their little escapade around the playground. Everyone go back to recess, Peralta and Santiago, stay here,” he instructed.  
The squad left, leaving Jake and a very nervous Amy with Mr Jeffords and Mr Holt.  
“Is your classroom vacant?” Holt asked Terry.  
“Yes sir,” he replied.  
Holt motioned with his fingers for Jake and Amy to follow him. Amy jumped into action a desperate to make amends and terrified of the trouble they were in. Terry nudged Jake who hadn’t moved.  
“I don’t wanna get in trouble,” he whined.  
“You should have thought about that. I told you if I had to speak to you again, you’d be going to see the Principal,” Terry explained.  
Jake started to trudge down the corridor, alongside Terry. 

Holt went into the classroom, they all followed him.  
“Jacob sit there, Amy sit there,” he directed.  
He let them sit in silence for a few moments.  
“Mr Jeffords has informed me there have been several incidents in class today. Would you care to explain what has been going on?” He asked.  
“We’ve been having a sort of tournament with different games and challenges,” Amy replied, looking down and feeling so ashamed of herself.  
“And who’s idea was this tournament?” Terry asked looking at Jake.  
Silence.  
“Jake?” He asked.  
“Fine ok it was my idea,” Jake admitted.  
“Give me one good reason why I should not call all of your parents and let them know what trouble you have been causing today. I presume the new toilet paper vandalism in the bathroom was you?” Holt said. Amy nodded, tears in her eyes.  
“It wasn’t their fault, it was my idea,” Jake said.  
“What are you saying?” Terry said.  
“I should get punished, not them,” he said.  
No one said anything for a moment.  
“Well me and Mr Jeffords are going to have a chat, I want both of you to sit here in silence for the rest of recess and think about your behaviour,” Holt said.  
They left the room. Amy got out some paper from her bag and began frantically scribbling a apology letter to both Holt and Terry. Jake grinned at her, although the nerves about what was coming next were growing.

“Look I think Amy has already learnt her lesson to be honest,” Terry started.  
“Well they cannot all go unpunished, their behaviour today has been outrageous,” Holt replied.  
“Well Jake has already admitted to being the ringleader, so maybe they don’t all need to get in loads of trouble,” Terry insisted.  
“We have very few options with Jake, it is either suspension, corporal punishment, bringing his parents or-“ Holt started.  
“But he took responsibility for his own actions, I’m not saying don’t punish him but I think those options are a bit far,” Terry argued.  
“Well then, what do we do?” Holt asked. 

Recess had ended and Amy had finished her apology letters, six pages, double sided: Santiago style. Holt and Terry had gathered Rosa, Charles, Gina, Jake, Amy, Hitchcock and Scully into the classroom.  
“Well the first thing to say is that you should all be ashamed of your behaviour today. I never want a repeat of it in the future. We have thought long and hard about your punishment. As you were just participants Rosa, Charles, Amy, Hitchcock, Gina and Scully, you will all be getting a behaviour point,” Holt told them.  
“What about Jake?” Gina asked.  
“We need to have a chat with Jake, so the rest of you to go off to Gym class,” Terry said.  
The squad left, shooting Jake a mixture of worried and sympathetic glances.  
“Jake first of all, we wanted to praise you for taking responsibility for you own actions,” Holt said. “But this behaviour cannot go without consequence.”  
Jake nodded.  
“Mr Jeffords and I discussed a number of options, including suspension, corporal punishment and calling your parents,” Holt continued. Jake gulped, he was on the verge on tears.  
“But we decided against those options. It is only 4 days till the holidays and then after that there’s only 1 month until summer and then you’ll be starting a new grade. Everyday until the holidays you will have to sit out in recess and stand with Mr Jeffords and tomorrow you are going to be doing all your work in my office under my supervision. So you will be away from your friends for the day,” Holt explained.  
“Now what we’re doing Jake is giving you a chance to redeem yourself. We don’t expect you to be perfect but after the holidays we want you to prove to us you can behave. For the last month of the school year, we want your best behaviour.” Terry said.  
“And I’m putting you on probation, so that means any detention you get after the holiday, will result in a day of doing your work in my office, away from your friends. If there’s any incidents in the future like today’s then the consequences will be severe, you understand?” Holt asked.  
Jake nodded. 

That night Jake lay in bed. He thought about the day, he couldn’t believe how different Amy had been. She’d been so reckless, more like him, maybe he was a bad influence. Anyway it looked like Jake was going to have to take a leaf out of her book for a little while, at least until the next school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep suggestions coming, thanks for all the support so far


	8. Talent Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of the talent show, emotions run high. Will they be able to pull off the show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have 2 more chapters until the end. Start sending suggestions for my new work following on from this about their summer after their first year of school.

The last day before the holidays had arrived and that meant only one thing: the talent show. In the morning they helped to clear out all their old work and played games. At recess the playground was filled with different groups practicing their different acts. Mr Jeffords stood with Jake, who was still serving his punishment of missing recess everyday until the holidays.   
“Are you excited for the holidays Jake?” Terry asked him.   
“Kinda I guess, not really doing anything, my Mom is working all week and I think my dad will just drop me at my Nana’s everyday” Jake said, slightly miserable. “But I’m excited to not have to see you for a week!” He continued, his face returning to normal.   
“Yeah well I am ready for a rest from you guys too” Terry replied grinning.   
He looked round the playground at his strange work family, smiling.   
“Are you excited for the talent show?” Terry asked him.   
“Yeah, my Dad is coming!” Jake said, practically bouncing, with a big goofy grin on his face.   
“I hear you and Gina are doing a performance?” Terry said.  
Jake nodded.   
“Okay guys come and line up!” Terry called. 

Rehearsals started. The corridors were filled with different groups and music, in the classroom Terry couldn’t hear himself think over all the different people singing and dancing.   
“Ok quiet a sec!” He called.  
The noise died down.  
“I need two people to go and help set out the chairs in the hall for the audience,” he said.  
As usual, Amy’s hand shot up before he’d even finished the sentence. But the second hand in the air belonged to an unusual volunteer: Jake.   
“Okay Jake and Amy, off you go,” Terry said.

Meanwhile Rosa and Charles were in the cookery department, they had been chosen to make some cakes for the parents. Charles was hosting his own cooking show for Rosa, who although she didn’t show it, was enjoying it. 

“Hey Amy, should we see how many chair we can stack on top of eachother?” Jake asked.   
Amy looked at him, horrified he might sabotage her immaculate chair layout.   
“Just kidding, you should have seen your face,” he said, grinning.   
She couldn’t help but return the grin, maybe Jake wasn’t so bad.   
Amy looked up, Jake was skidding on his knees on the floor. Then she saw a puddle on the floor, orange soda, that could only lead to one culprit. Nope she had been right he was still just as bad.  
“Oh Jake, you spilled soda everywhere,” she exclaimed.   
“Whoops!” He said sarcastically.   
She sighed.   
They continued arranging the chairs, then Amy made Jake rearrange his several times to match hers.   
“Are you parents coming tonight?” He asked.  
“Yeah and my 7 brothers, so they’ll probably take up about 3 rows,” she laughed.  
“Noice, got a big fan base coming,” he replied.  
“How about you?” She asked.  
“Yeah my dads coming and so my Mom, my Nana wanted to but she’s a bit tired, so Moms gonna film it for her,” Jake said.   
Then the door burst open and Gina stomped in.  
“Urghhhh!” She exclaimed, collapsing into a chair.   
“Hey Gina can you try not to mess up the chairs,” Amy asked as politely as she could, trying to hide the annoyance at the out of place chairs Gina had nudged.   
“My dance troop just kicked me out, they said it’s not fair I get to do a 5 minutes solo,” she said.   
“Oh no,” Any said as convincingly as she could.  
“Jake what am I going to do we’re meant to perform tonight?” She asked.  
“Well we’ve got our performance?” He proposed.  
“No but I want to be the only person who does 2 performances,” she whined.  
“Well why do you even need your group?” Jake suggested.  
“Oh yeah! I don’t, they need me. I’m going to show them how much they need me by performing my 5 minute kickass solo... solo,” Gina declared.   
“What are you doing in here anyway, I thought everyone had to practice in the classroom?” Amy asked.   
“Oh yeah. Amy, Principal Holt says he wanted to see you,” she mumbled.  
“What!!! When? Am I late? What about? Gina what did he say? His exact words? Angry? Sad? Happy?” Amy bombarded.  
“I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying attention. I was more preoccupied with the real problems that exist. Such as my dance troop. He just told me to tell you to go to his office,” Gina said.   
Amy shot out the room and down the corridor. 

Rosa and Charles finished the cakes and had carried them down. Terry had tasted one, insisting it was just to make sure they were okay for parent consumption. They laid them out at the entrance to the hall, where the show was happening. 

“Principal Holt, you wanted to see me sir?” Amy said, knocking on his door.  
“Yes Santiago, come in, sit down,” he said gesturing for the chair in front of his desk.  
She said apprehensively, desperately trying to read his indecipherable expression.   
“Well Amy, I just wanted to congratulate you. Mr Jeffords brought down some of your pieces of work. I have never been more impressed or seen work of such high standard from a 5 year old. It gives me such immense pride to tell you that this poem will be going on the display outside my office. These essays will be going into my binder of exemplary work. You have earned 25 achievement points and all the teachers are extremely proud,” Holt said.  
Amy was euphoric. Her face beamed, binders and Holt, he two favourite things. Her heart was nearly bursting with joy.   
“Thankyou sir,” she managed to mumble out.  
He shook her hand and she walked back to the hall as if she had just won the lottery. 

Parents began to arrive and seats began to fill up. Students ran around frantically trying to get their costumes and then go and greet their families. Jake looked around the room and saw all his friends talking with their parents and all the other relatives that had come to see them. He searched through the faces but no Peraltas were present.  
“Jake!” Terry called.  
Jake looked up at him.  
“Your Mom just called, she’s running a bit late, but promises she’ll be there as soon as she can. She says good luck,” Terry encouraged.   
Jake’s smile retuned, his family was on their way. His and Gina’s performance wasn’t right until the end so they should arrive in time. He ran over happily to Darlene Linetti and Gina. 

Once the seats had finally filled and the students were finally ready, a hush spread across the hall. The lights went down and a spotlight opened, Amy stood their nervously, poem in one hand and a microphone in the other.  
“Pe in the rain,   
Revision driving me insane,   
Ducking from balls,  
No running In the halls.   
Waiting for the bell, so home we could go,  
But how much I miss it, when I’m at home,   
The Cafeteria queues,  
And lack of glues,   
Kids swinging on chairs,  
And Jumping down stairs.  
I want the sports days   
And endless essays   
Not the exams and grades   
Ill take the memories I made   
The best teachers ever, I can’t Thankyou enough.  
Cheers for the education and all that other stuff.” She finished, taking a deep breath and looking up.  
Applause erupted and cheers from her classmates filled the hall. Terry gave her a thumbs up and she took a bow returning to her seat a very proud girl.   
Gina’s old dance troop were next and she glared at them from her seat the whole performance, booing loudly at the end. Rosa was next and performed an incredible acrobatics routine. Her family stood up clapping, pride filling their faces. Mrs Diaz had to wipe the tears of happiness off her face. Rosa saw this and retuned to her seat, with the widest grin her face had ever known. Karen Peralta had arrived a gave Jake a wave as she sat down. Jake was about to look for his Dad when Gina took to the stage, as the last act of the first half. The spotlight shone on her as she began her dance. Most people stared in what can only be described as disbelief as her movements filled the stage . She leapt, span and twerked for five solid minutes.   
“I have been the great Gina Linetti, you’re welcome,” she said the end, dropping the mic on the floor.  
There was a moments hesitation to try and digest what they had just witnessed. Then the applause began, led by Jake.   
Lights went up, signalling the end of the first half and the start of the 20 minute break. 

Parents rushed over their children, congratulating them on their performances. Jake looked over to where his Mom was sitting. His heart skipping a beat when he saw her sat crying as Mr Jeffords talked to her. He ran over.  
“Mom what’s the matter?” He asked worried.  
“Oh nothing Jakey don’t worry about me honey,” she said forcing a smile.   
“Hey Jake why don’t you go and practice your act with Gina?” Terry suggested.   
“Mom where’s dad?” Jake asked.   
The sadness returned to her face.   
“Oh sweetheart,” she started.   
“He’s not coming?” Jake asked, already knowing the answer as it began to engulf his mind.   
“He wanted t-“ she started but Jake had already run off.

Half time had finished and there was still no sign of Jake. As Charles took to the stage with his devil sticks, Terry went to look for him, Gina hot on his heels. 

Terry walked across the playground and found him. In the tiny gap between the bike shed and the wall, Jake was sat huddled in the corner his head in his hands.  
“Hey buddy,” Terry said crouching down next to the crying boy.  
Jake looked up, tears streaming down his face.   
“He promised!” Jake spluttered.   
“Hey it’s ok. Maybe next time he’ll be able to come,” Terry said, rubbing Jake’s back.   
“But he said he would come this time, to make up for the fact he didn’t come last time or the time before or the time before,” Jake sobbed.   
“I know, I know,” Terry said trying to soothe him. “You know what though, your Moms in there and I reckon she would be so happy if you come in and do you performance. How proud would she be of you,” Terry said.   
Jake shook his head.   
“I don’t want to do it anymore, I don’t care about the show,” he cried.   
Terry sighed.  
“Okay Jeffords, it’s Gina time. Move over,” Gina said.   
Terry made way as Gina plonked down on the floor next to Jake.   
“You know my dad didn’t come either tonight. Some dads suck, you just gotta learn that. People who suck aren’t worth your time, if they’re willing to miss out on you and me they’re clearly stupid. The people who support you, deserve you and we got to stick together,” Gina told Jake.   
He looked at her, his crying fading.   
“So welcome to the DDC, the home of kids who Dads Don’t Care. I don’t need a dad, I got you and you don’t need a dad, you got me and you should be honoured, people would give their homes to have that Jake. You’re a lucky dude. Now let’s dance!” Gina said, holding out her hand.   
Jake laughed, he wiped the tears off his face and taking Gina’s hand. The two charged inside, Terry following, impressed and stunned by Gina.

The performance was the highlight of the show. Jake and Gina’s routine, comprised of their many choreographed handshakes, was so full of friendship and passion, you couldn’t help but smile. They got a standing ovation and held each others hands as they bowed. Jake looked over at his Mom who was cheering louder then anyone, he waved at her smiling. 

The lights went up and Karen and Jake raced to eachother, meeting in a big embrace.  
“I am so proud of you honey. So proud!” She said hugging him tight.   
“I love you Mom,” Jake said as they let go.  
“I love you too darling,” she said.   
“Did you film it all?” Jake asked.   
“Yep, Nana’s mind is going to be blown when she sees this,” Karen laughed. She took Jake’s hand and headed out the door. On their way out, Karen thanked Terry, who ruffled Jake’s hair and said “that was amazing man, I am so proud of you two,”.

That evening Jake and Gina were sat in Sal’s, their Moms busy gossiping at the other end of the table. Rosa, Amy, Charles, Hitchcock and Scully had left with their families after eating. Jake and Gina were getting second dessert as a treat. As they munched through their ice cream, Jake looked at Gina and then at his Mom who was full of joy as her and Darlene gossiped. The DDC were happy.


	9. School Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holt and Terry take the class on a trip to a museum. What could go wrong? Turns out quite a lot of things can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks for all the support on this work, I’m so grateful. There is one more chapter to go and then I’ll be back with their second year in school, so send your suggestions in for that.

Friday June 1st (1 week until graduation) 

It was 8am, the school was deserted. All apart from 2 figures stood on the playground. Principal Holt and Mr Jeffords, were awaiting the arrival of Terry’s class. They were going on a trip today, to the museum. Principal Holt had offered to come along to help, with Terry’s class, the help would be needed.   
“Look, the bus is early,” Holt said, as a bright yellow bus turned into the playground.   
“Now we just need the kids,” Terry replied. The children had been told to be here no later than 8:20. It was a good hour drive to the museum and they wanted to make the most out of the day. At 8:10, Mrs Santiago and Amy walked through the gates.   
“Good morning sirs,” she greeted.  
“Well done for being first Amy. Now I know I don’t really have to ask, but you’ve got a packed lunch and some water?” Terry checked.   
“Yep,” Amy assured him.   
A few minutes later Amy’s friend Kylie arrived.   
“2 down, 23 to go,” Terry whispered.  
By 8:15, there were 22 kids in the playground, including Rosa, Charles and Hitchcock.  
At 8:19, Scully wandered in, looking as confused as ever.   
“This isn’t the museum,” he said to his Mom.  
“You know who is missing?” Terry said.   
“The DDC,” Holt said.   
At that moment Darlene and Gina walked through the gate, Gina was busy complaining about having to travel with the whole class.   
“But museums are so boring!!” She moaned, as they joined the rest of the parents.  
“Gina, were you with Jake?” Terry asked.  
“Oh yeah he’s just coming,” she replied.   
As if on cue, Karen Peralta and Jake came through the gate. She was busy trying to pry something out of his hands as he battled and tried to fight her off.  
“Jake, you’re not having your candy now, it’s a special treat for lunchtime,” she said trying to pull him off the packet.  
“Noooo I want it now!!” He moaned.   
“Jacob, you’re not having candy at 8 in the morning!” She shouted, managing to pull his hands off and retrieve the packet. Jake blobbed his tongue out at her and then ran over to Charles.   
“Okay, so now we have everyone, I’ll just explain what’s going on today.” Terry said.  
The parents turned to listen.  
“We’ll get on the bus in a moment, which should hopefully mean we reach the museum at around 9:30. We will spend the day there doing different activities and have lunch in it’s gardens. Then we’re getting a special talk in the planetarium in the afternoon. We hope to leave at 4:30 to be back here by 5:30. So if you’re okay to come and pick your kids up then,” Terry finished. 

The kids made their way onto the bus. Gina and Jake sat next to eachother with Charles and Rosa behind them. Amy and Kylie sat right at the front behind Terry and Holt, hoping to impress them with their conversations about Math. The bus started and the kids waved to their parents in the playground as it pulled away. Just as the school got out of view Jake opened his bag and pulled out the sweets his Mom had returned to him. He shares them out amongst the 4 of them, Gina adds her packet she had brought.   
Then the sugar starts to take effect.   
“Rosa stop throwing things please, Jake stay in your seat!” Terry called.   
Once he’d looked away, they resumed throwing sweets at each other. Then Gina took one and threw it at Amy.   
“Ow!” Amy said grabbing her head.   
Terry stood up and walked down the aisle to the 4.   
“Give them to me,” he said.  
“We’ve finished them,” Gina said, holding up the empty packets.   
“Well then, just sit quietly for the rest of the journey. Gina, put that seatbelt on or I will,” he warned.   
“No I’m a free spirit, you can constrain me!” Gina said.  
Terry raised his eyebrows.  
“Urgh fine!” She huffed.   
Terry returned the the front. Jake pulled out a few remaining sweets he’d hid in his pocket.   
He handed a couple to Gina who tried to throw them at Amy but missed. Jake then got out of his seat and moved further down the aisle aiming for Amy, he hit her with one, but with the second and third one hit Terry on the head and one landed in Holt’s lap.   
Terry whipped round before Jake could get back to his seat.   
“Oh damn, you in trouble son,” Gina said.   
Terry walked down the aisle.  
“Anymore?” Terry said.  
“No they were the last ones,” Gina said.   
“Right, you three sit there in silence the rest of the journey,” he said to Gina, Rosa and Charles. “And you take your bag to the front,” Terry said to Jake.  
Jake grabbed his stuff and then followed Terry.  
“Hitchcock and Scully stop eating the sweets that are on the floor!” Terry said. When they reached the front, Terry pointed to an empty chair across from him and Holt. Jake slumped in it.   
The rest of the journey was the usual for a school trip. Kids desperate for the toilet, so they have to pull over, a kid threw up so they had to pull over, kids needed the toilet again so they had to pull over. Eventually they reached the museum.

“Ok everyone stand round here and listen,” Terry said.   
The excited children surrounded him and eventually hushed.   
“Right, so it’s 10am now. So what we’re going to do is spilt you into groups for the morning then we’ll have some lunch. Then in the afternoon we’ll mix the groups up and I think you should get a little bit of free time in the afternoon before the planetarium talk,” Terry explained.   
The children erupted in talking again.   
“Silence,” Holt said.   
The talking ceased.   
“Listen as I tell you what group you’re in. I will not repeat it. In my group Harry, Maisie, Hitchcock, Heidi, James, Albert, Lexi, Kacey, Scully, Johnny, Seth, Emma and Kylie,” Holt said.  
“And the rest of you are with me. Go and stand by your group leader please,” Terry said.   
The children rearranged themselves to form to separate talking huddles.  
Holt and Terry agreed to meet back there at 12pm for lunch and then Holt’s group went off.   
“Okay, so we’re going to do a tour of the museum. I have a sheet here and in each area of the museum there’s certain things we need to spot. I’m going to put someone in charge of the sheet and make them team captain. Amy, I think you should do that, I want you to use the sheet to tell us what we should be spotting in each place and tick it off if we find it,” Terry said.   
Amy beamed as he handed her the sheet and she studied it very seriously.   
“Ok I want everyone to stay close but off we go, Amy we’re going to the dinosaur bit first, what are we looking for?” He asked.  
“We need to spot 12 stuffed dinosaur toys, that have been hidden around the place,” she replied.   
“Ok, you heard her guys. Jake!” Terry called, Jake had charged off into the room, “no running off!” Terry said. Jake trudged back to the group.   
In the dinosaur room, most of the kids were too preoccupied with the skeletons to focus on finding the stuffed toys, much to Amy’s annoyance. She managed to find a few on her own.  
“Okay so that’s 1,2,3,4-“ she begun.  
“28, 65, 14, 28” Gina said trying to put her off.   
“8, 90, 56, 23,” Rosa joined in.   
“Cut it out!” Amy said, starting her counting again.  
Rosa and Gina laughed and moved on to find someone else to annoy.   
Jake and Charles were busy charging round the room, pretending to be dinosaurs.  
“Boys, no running and remember other people are trying to enjoy the museum too,” Terry said, glancing at the members of the public, many of whom were shooting the kids annoyed glances, much like Amy.   
“I’ve found 12,” Amy said, marching over to Terry.  
“Ok, come on guys, next room. The Egyptians, I want everyone to help Amy this time, she shouldn’t be doing it on her own,” Terry said.  
“Why not, that’s how she does everything else,” Gina said.  
“Gina, that’s not ni-. Jake!!” Terry shouted, Jake had charged off out the door. The class followed after him and eventually caught up with him.   
“Stop running off, if you do it again you’re gonna be holding me hand for the rest of the tour,” Terry told him.   
In the Egyptians area the class, apart from Gina and Rosa helped Amy to find all the hidden things around the room. Gina was busy doing some Egyptians dances. Jake wanted to go to the toilet, but Mr Jeffords knew it was only because he wanted to get some toilet roll and wrap Charles up like a mummy, so he said no. 

They moved through the paintings room pretty quickly as the kids weren’t that bothered, same with the Greek Mythology. Their increased in the car bit. Jake got very excited about the police cars, saying one looked just like the one from Die Hard. Terry had to practically drag him away. They were all slightly more interested in the Romans bit.  
“Ok sir, we’ve found all the helmets. I think it’s the science bit next,” Amy said to Terry.   
“Ok guys. Jake!!” Terry called, Jake had been too excited about the cool science equipment in the next room, he’d forgotten he wasn’t meant to run off.   
“Right come and hold my hand!” Terry said.   
“No! Can I just have one more chance?” He moaned.   
“Nope. Come and hold my hand!” Terry said.   
Jake stomped over and took Terry’s hand.   
“Thankyou. Right next the Science bit and then I think we’re pretty much done,” Terry said, leading the class on. 

The rest of the tour went smoothly, Gina and Rosa carried on their attempts to annoy Amy and Terry nearly lost his arm several times when Jake tried to dart off forgetting he was stuck with Terry. They got back to the lobby just as Holt’s group arrived from the other direction.  
“Amazing job as team leader Amy,” Terry said, then turning to Jake “Go and sit with everyone else, no more running off,” he said releasing Jake’s hand.   
“Mr Jeffords, how was your group. I had no issues with mine,” Holt asked.  
“Pretty good on the whole. Should we take them outside for lunch, I think the weather is okay,” Terry suggested.   
“Children, hold onto your belongings and follow me and Mr Jeffords outside. We shall have a picnic on the lawn,” Holt said. 

The class scattered in different groups across the grass. Terry and Holt sat together, trying to keep tabs on all of them. Jake and Gina were regretting eating their sweets earlier, leaving them with boring sandwiches now. Most hand finished their food after 15 minutes, Charles was still caught up in all the tastes of his and was behind as he had stopped to tell everyone about different elements of his lunch so often.   
“Where’s Hitchcock and Scully?” Terry asked.   
Holt did a quick count of all the kids and there was only 23: Hitchcock and Scully were missing. Holt and Terry got to their feet. The security guard agreed to watch the class while they searched. They ran off in different directions, calling out for the boys. 

“Hey guys, should we sneak off while they’re gone?” Gina suggested.   
“Yeah cool, it’s boring anyway,” Rosa said.  
“Charles?” Gina asked.  
“If Jake’s coming, I’ll come,” he replied.  
“Jakey?” Gina asked.  
“Of course,” Jake said.  
“Amy? Kylie? You wanna come?” Rosa asked.  
“Umm we’re actually ok here, but have fun,” Amy said and Kylie nodded.  
“Ok, suit yourselves,” Gina said.   
Amy agreed to distract the security guard by asking him where the bathroom was, giving Jake, Gina, Rosa and Charles chance to sneak off. 

Inside the museum the group split up, Charles and Jake went to go and find a vending machine and Rosa and Gina went to the gift shop. 

Mr Jeffords and Principal Holt had found Hitchcock and Scully, they had been distracted by a man selling popcorn and then got lost in the gardens. They walked with them back to the class.  
“Ok right now we have everybody, can we all make sure we have picked up all our rubbish please,” Terry said.   
“Excuse me sir, can I borrow you?” A man who worked for the museum.   
“Sure,” Terry said, leaving Principal Holt with the group.

Mr Jeffords followed the man inside, he led him into an office.   
“Are these two with your school?” He asked, pointing to Gina and Rosa who were sat in the chairs in the office.   
“Yes, is there a problem?” Terry asked.   
“They got caught shoplifting from the gift shop.” the man explained.   
“You did what!” Terry exclaimed.   
“Relax Terry, it was like 2 packets of sweets and some soda,” Gina assured him.  
“I don’t care what you were stealing, I’m bothered about the fact you were stealing!” Terry declared.   
The girls sat there.   
“Well we would usually involve the police. As they’re so young, can I leave you to deal with them?” The man asked.   
“Yes, don’t worry they will be punished. Thankyou very much for your understanding. I am so so sorry,” Terry apologised.  
The man nodded and headed out the office.   
“Right follow me, now!” Terry said.   
They left the office and were heading outside when a security guard walked across the lobby to them. He was holding two struggling boys by their shirts.   
“What did they do?” Terry said, his frustration growing.   
“I caught these two kicking a vending machine and trying to knock things of their hooks. They obviously hadn’t put any money in,” the guard explained as Jake and Charles tried to get out of his grip.  
Terry sighed, his anger growing.   
“Well I can assure you they will be punished. I am so sorry you had to deal with this,” Terry said, taking Charles and Jake from the man and marching them out by the collars, Gina and Rosa close behind. 

“Principal Holt, we have a situation,” Terry called.   
Holt marched over.   
“These two were caught shoplifting and these two were trying to break into a vending machine,” Terry said.   
“You all snuck off, against are specific instructions to remain here?” Holt asked.   
“Yes sir,” they all muttered.   
“What did the museum say?” He inquired, turning to Terry.   
“They’re not taking it at further, it’s up to us to deal with them,” Terry replied.   
“Well you all have 3 behaviour points. If it was not impractical I would send you all home now. You will be separated this afternoon and there will be no misbehaving. Is that understood?” Holt declared.   
“Yes sir,” they mumbled in response.   
They led them back to sit with the rest of the class.  
“Ok this afternoon’s groups, listen closely. In my group: Amy, Kylie, Hitchcock, Seth, Emma, Scully, Maisie, Jake, Oscar, Rosie, Maddie and Brandon,” Holt said.   
“See you later Jake,” Gina said, as she went to join Terry’s group.   
“Jacob, come and stand with your group,” Holt called.   
Jake walked over miserably, none of his friends were in this group. Terry’s group left, leaving Jake with people he considered to be, a bunch of nerds.   
“This afternoon you all have a worksheet to fill out as we go round the 2nd floor of the museum,” Holt said, handing everyone a sheet.   
Amy and Kylie scanned it eagerly.   
The group set off and everyone started their worksheets, all except Jake. They came to a stop where Holt told them to go round the room and find the answers before they move on. As people dispersed around the room, Jake headed to the rail in the middle of the room. It looked down through all the different floors. He folded his sheet into a paper aeroplane and threw it. It glided down through he different floors, landing back in the lobby.   
“Jacob come here now!” Holt shouted.   
Jake huffed, he should have check no one was looking, it was too late now. As he approached Holt, he saw the fury in the man’s face.   
“Did you not hear me when I said no misbehaving this afternoon?” Holt demanded.   
Jake shook his head.  
“Then why did you throw your worksheet off the balcony?” He asked.   
Jake shrugged.   
“Well if I have to speak to you again, you will find yourself over my knee and going home with a sore backside. Is that understood?” Holt threatened.   
“Yes sir,” Jake replied.   
“Here is a new worksheet, I expect it to be completed,” Holt said and wandered off.  
“Hey I can help you, if you want?” Amy said approaching Jake.   
“I don’t understand the questions,” Jake said.  
“I’ll show you,” Amy said.   
As they continued on round the museum Amy explained the worksheet to Jake and helped him with the questions. Once he got to grips with it, they worked out the answers together. They were the first to finish, they received a rare smile from Holt, who congratulated them both.  
“Jake and Amy, come here” he called.  
They wandered over to him, he placed a sticker on each other their shirts.   
“Well done, that was excellent teamwork. Amazing helping from your Amy and a impressive turn around from you Jake. I am very proud,” Holt said.   
They smiled to each other.

In the afternoon they were given some free time. Rosa spent it drawing one of the paintings she thought was cool. Amy spent it in the museums library with Kylie. Jake helped Charles choose something for his dad from the gift shop. Gina spent it talking to a boy from a different school. Hitchcock and Scully just sat sleeping on a bench. Soon it was time for the planetarium talk. The class filed in and sat as the talker put lots of different graphics on the ceiling. The kids sat quietly, asked relevant questions and they learned.

Once the talk was over they went to get back on the bus. The driver set off home and Terry and Holt could finally relax. After 15 minutes Terry realised how quiet the bus had become. He turned round and found the children had all fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I will be doing a summer work, following on from their first year of school, so keep your suggestions for that coming :)


	10. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year is coming to an end, it’s time for graduation.

Gina and her boyfriend, Jimmy Vickus, had been dating for almost a week and for kids that was practically marriage. They were inseparable. Jimmy was in the grade above, so they would both ask to go to the bathroom at the same time during lessons and meet up there. Gina would sit with all the first graders as lunch. Jake didn’t mind but he was quite lonely without her, but she was happy and that’s what mattered.

It was Friday, the last day of school. Gina, Jake and Charles were hopping off the bus and Gina did her usual of charging off to where she met Jimmy. Today there was someone with him.  
“Jimmy, who the hell is that!” Gina demanded, motioning at the girl he was with.  
“Hey Gina, I’m really sorry but I’m with Jenny now,” Jimmy replied.  
“You can’t just do that, you were with me!” Gina argued.  
“Well you’re not my girlfriend anymore, Jenny is,” Jimmy said, walking off. Jenny Gildenhorn turned around and blobbed her tongue out at Gina.  
“Urghhh!” Gina screamed and stomped her feet.  
“Hey Gina what’s wrong?” Jake asked running over to her.  
Gina turned round, Jake gasped; she had tears running down her face.  
“Jimmy broke up with me Jakey,” she cried.  
Jake hugged her and rubbed her back.  
“It’s ok, you don’t need him. He’s stupid if he doesn’t want you,” Jake tried to comfort her.  
She wiped her eyes and lay her head on Jake’s shoulder. He put his arm round her and they strolled into class together. 

“Ok guys, welcome to the last day before you’re first graders!” Terry said.  
The class were all sat around him on the carpet listening.  
“Today we need to clean out all your work for you to take home because I don’t know if you’ll be in this classroom next year,” Terry said.  
“Will you be our teacher next year?” Rosa asked.  
“Well next year I will be sharing you guys with a new teacher. He’ll take you half the time and I’ll take you for the other half,” Terry explained.  
“What’s his name?” Gina asked.  
“His name is Mr K Cozner,” Terry said.

He sent the class off into different areas to start clearing up their work. Gina sat miserably in the corner sorting through a cupboard. Terry noticed Jake wasn’t helping in the cleaning up.  
“Hey buddy that’s not what you’re meant to be doing,” Terry said.  
Jake motioned for Terry to lean in, Jake whispered something in his ear. Terry looked over at Gina, then nodded.  
“Ok, that’s fine, you carry on,” Terry said, walking away smiling. 

It was about 10 minutes before recess when the work was finally sorted and had been packed into everyone’s bags.  
“Hey Gina,” Jake said, walking over to her. She was sat in silence, which was unusual for her.  
“I made you this,” Jake said, holding out a card. On the front there was a big drawing of Gina and a big label that said, the most amazing person ever and next to it was a picture of Jimmy Vickus and a label that read stooopid idiot.  
Gina laughed and opened up the card. Jake had drawn a picture of her and all their friends with writing underneath saying “we love you more than Jimmy Vickus”. She smiled. She felt better.  
“Thankyou Jake,” she said, hugging him. She put the card in her pocket and then joined the rest of the class lining up for recess. Gina had already begun to talk about herself again so Jake presumed his card must have worked. 

Terry and Holt stood together in the playground. They smiled at the different games taking place around them.  
“Mr Jeffords will you play tag with us?” Rosa asked.  
Terry looked at the hopeful faces looking back at him.  
“Well I don’t know, I’m kinda on dut-“ he started, then lunged forward “tag!” He said tapping Jake and then darting off.  
“Jake is on!” Terry called as he ran across the playground.  
Smiles came across all the kids faces as the whole playground joined in and ran away from Jake. Jake managed to tag Charles and then escape. Charles tagged Rosa and then got really scared so let her tag him back, he then went for Amy, who then tagged Gina who then got Jake. Jake hovered around Principal Holt.  
“Tag, you’re on sir,” he said tapping Holt.  
“Jacob I do not partake in children games I am work-“ Holt said and then began to charge into the distance.  
“Jefffords!!!” He called.  
Terry turned and Holt tagged him and then ran off.  
“I thought you said you weren’t playing,” Terry said.  
“I used the element of surprise. Run children run, Jeffords is on,” Holt called.  
For the rest of recess, the playground was filled with laughter. It was the best playtime they had ever had. Holt had even extended it by five minutes to try and catch Gina who was a master at escaping and using other children as shields. 

“Okay guys, if we go back inside, we’re going to have a little party and you’ll be given your end of her report cards. Your parents arrive after lunch for graduation so please don’t lose your report card before then,” Terry said.  
Terry and Holt sat together in silence, they just watched. They looked round the room as the kids opened their report cards. They smiled as Amy saw she got straight A+ and their hearts surged as Rosa smiled to herself when she saw she had also got straight As. They watched as Jake ran over to Amy excitedly and showed her how he’d got straight Bs and she congratulated him. Then the music started. They watched as the children danced, sung, hugged each other and made plans for summer. They laughed at Charles’ single ladies dance, smiled at Amy’s weird nerd dancing, were impressed with Scully’s opera singing and they watched dumbfounded as Gina took to the dance floor and performed a 10 minute routine. They look at each other and nodded, there was no need for words, they knew what amazing kids they had and how far they’d all come. 

Graduation started, all the squads families were in the audience, including Jake’s Mom and Nana (he hadn’t got his hopes up for his dad anyway). The graduations certificates had been handed out and the clapping finally stopped and Holt got on stage.  
“Now I would like to thank everyone for coming and I want to congratulate every single student for the amazing year we’ve just had. Now I have a few special awards to give out, this year there have been some stand out achievements that cannot go without recognition,” Holt began.  
Amy crossed all her fingers, and her legs and her toes and prayed with all her might she would get one.  
“The first is for Miss Rosa Diaz, for displaying the most outstanding effort and talent even when others have put you down. Well done, we are immensely proud,” Holt said, handing her the certificate and shaking her hand. She nodded and a brief smile flashed across her face.  
“The second is for Mr Charles Boyle, who has helped out the schools kitchen department on a daily basis and who’s loyalty to his friends is faultless. Congratulations.” Holt said, shaking Boyles hand and passing him the certificate as Charles beamed and his Dad took about 200 photos from the audience.  
“The third is for the great Gina Linetti, who’s self belief and humour has inspired us all over the year. Gina you are a wonder and we are honoured to have you,” Holt said shaking her hand.  
“You should be,” she said bowing.  
“And the last award tonight is for Jake Peralta,” Holt began.  
Amy’s heart sank and she clapped glumly as Jake made his way up to collect his award.  
“Jake has shown the most promising improvement and effort we’ve seen. He is an amazing friend and what was it you called yourself. A class clown with a heart of gold, I think that sums it up nicely. We are so proud and cannot wait to see the improvements that are yet to come,” Holt said.  
Jake smiled as he collect his certificate and shook Holts hand, he waved at his Mom and Nana in the audience.  
“Thanks Dad, I mean sir,” Jake said to Holt, hoping he hadn’t noticed his mix up.  
“Congratulations, son,” Holt replied with, what Jake was shocked to see, a smile on his face.  
Jake sat back down, Amy tried to smile at him but was struggling to hide her disappointment.  
“Now I said that was the last award. Which it was, but I still have one last thing to give out. It is the Brooklyn Elementary Honorary Recognition Diploma. A special decree that has only been given out 5 times in the schools history. The recipient, Miss Amy Santiago,” Holt said.  
Amy’s mouth dropped, she’d read about the award but never thought she’d witness it being given, let alone receive it herself. Jake nudged her.  
“Go on Amy, go get it,” he said, breaking her trance.  
She got to her feet, applause erupting all around her.  
“Now Amy has shown dedication and effort that is the best we’ve ever seen. Her passion for learning and school is incredible, she has made the school extremely proud and we have no doubt she will continue to do so. All we can say is Thankyou Amy,” Holt said.  
Amy was still in shock as she shock Holts hand and took her certificate and then shook Terry’s hand. It still hadn’t sunk in when she was sat down and everyone was congratulating her. It wasn’t until half and hour later in the toilets when she did her celebration dance that she beamed and beamed and smiled and smiled and felt so proud of herself her heart could burst.  
The parents went home and left the kids to have the rest of the afternoon saying goodbye to their friends. 

Holt joined Terry in his class.  
“Sir, umm we made you something,” Charles said.  
He and Amy carried up two big cards. They passed one to Holt and the other to Terry.  
“These are amazing, who drew the pictures?” Terry asked.  
“Rosa did, she drew them at the museum and then we put them on the cards,” Jake explained.  
Terry and Holt opened their cards. Terry’s eyes immediately filled with tears, every single student had written a note and they had all been stuck in the card to spell out the words Thankyou. Holt couldn’t help but break into a smile.  
“Thankyou very much, I shall put this on the mantle at home. My husband Kevin will find it very...cute,” Holt said.  
“Thankyou guys,” Terry spluttered, trying not to actually sob.  
“Wait sir, your husband is called Kevin Cozner and are new teacher next year is called Mr K Cozner,” Amy said.  
“Yes Amy, my husband is your new teacher next year,” Holt replied.  
“Oh what, another you. So we’ve gonna have the Hulk and another Robot teaching us next year,” Jake sighed.  
“Kevin is not a robot, he is a human, as I have explained to you many times, the same as me,” Holt said.  
The squad went to walk away.  
“Meep. Morp.” Holt muttered.  
Jake turned around grinning and Holt returned the smile. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing and having fun. The squad made lots of plans for summer.  
“Ok guys well the bus will be here in 5 minutes so if you could all just listen up a second. Gina! Jake!” Terry said, raising his eyebrows, but couldn’t help but smile when Gina and Jake gave him massive grins.  
“I just wanted to say how proud I am of you all. You may not see the progress you’ve made this year, but it has been phenomenal and I couldn’t be happier. I am blessed to be your teacher and I couldn’t have asked for a better class. So you better come back next year and be just as amazing as this year. Now have a great summer and I’m gonna stop talking before I start crying,” Terry finished, wiping his eyes.  
“Boys and girls. It has been one of the most precious years of my career, all of you have had your ups and downs this year but you have always triumphed and tried your best. I feel honoured to see you starting to grown into these fine young people I know you’re going to be. This school has been a better place with you in it and I have never been more excited to watch a group of students progress through the school. So I will see you next year,” Holt said. 

The class headed out onto the bus, Holt and Terry stood at the door saying goodbye to everyone as they got on.  
“Hitchcock, Scully have a great summer,” Holt said.  
Terry held out his hand to high five them and then they just turned me high fived each other.  
“Why does that happen every time,” Terry muttered.  
“Gina,” Holt nodded  
“Peace out homies,” Gina said, saluting them.  
“Have a good summer,” Terry said to her.  
“Rosa, well done this year,” Holt said.  
She gave them both a nod and a flicker of a smile and got on the bus.  
“Charles, I expect a full down low on food when you get back,” terry said.  
“Oh yes of course sir,” Charles said.  
“Have a good summer Boyle,” Holt said.  
“Amy, have a good summer. Try not to work too hard,” Terry said.  
“I do not know what Mr Jeffords is talking about, you can never work too hard,” Holt said.  
“I agree,” Amy said.  
“I think it goes without saying how pleased we are with you, but keep it up,” Holt said.  
“I will sir,” Amy nodded, getting on the bus.  
“Peralta,” Holt said.  
“Have a good summer Jake, try to stay out of trouble,” Terry said, ruffling Jake’s hair.  
“Peralta, we are very proud of your accomplishments this year. Well done,” Holt said.  
Jake couldn’t help but grin as he got on the bus.  
“So next year you’ll be on your best behaviour, no incidents, no detentions or behaviour points!” Holt called.  
“What was that sir, sorry I can’t hear you!” Jake called back with his goofy grin as the doors closed. 

The bus drove off and leaving Holt and Terry in a quiet and empty playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on this work. Their second year of school will be started soon so keep school year suggestions coming in.  
> Now it’s time for summer, so keep a look out for my new work about their summer after their first year and let me know if any more suggestions you have for it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if there’s anything in particular you wanna see.


End file.
